Et si
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Collab' avec PinkBlueGreen !] Et si tout n'avait pas commencé avec le NCIS ? 2002, l'experte médico-légale Abby Sciuto est menacée de mort. Le lieutenant DiNozzo doit assurer sa protection lors de la conférence à laquelle elle prend part en France. Ou comment l'équipe s'est vraiment formée !
1. Gwen : Vous êtes en retard !

**Titre :** Et si...

**Auteurs :** Gwenetsi et PinkBlueGreen

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Univers Alternatif se situant en 2002, un an avant la saison 1 de la série.

**Résumé :** Et si tout n'avait pas commencé avec le NCIS ? 2002, l'experte médico-légale Abby Sciuto est menacée de mort. Le lieutenant DiNozzo doit assurer sa protection lors de la conférence à laquelle elle prend part en France. Ou comment l'équipe s'est _vraiment_ formée !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas notre propriété.

**Univers Alternatif :** L'histoire se déroule en 2002. La plupart des personnages de la série sont présents. Les âges sont respectés, les caractères aussi. Seules les professions sont, parfois, un peu différentes.

**Note des auteurs :** Je publie, donc je m'y colle. Pas vrai, PBG ? Alors, que dire de cette collab... Eh bien, elle est écrite à quatre mains par deux auteures géniales (oui, il faut se jeter des fleurs de temps en temps). C'est un univers alternatif (jusqu'à un certain point, oubliez tout de suite les aliens). Le choix de la France n'est pas fortuit, vous vous en doutez.

Je dirai, pour ma part, que c'est une petite vengeance sur la série où les français ne sont pas reconnus à leur juste valeur (chauvin et fière de l'être !). Entre DC et LA, nous sommes rarement (si nous l'avons été) présentés sous un bon jour (la Grenouille (un méchant), les flics pas franchement des lumières (Kensi s'est fait plaisir)). Avant de partir en total hors sujet (ce qui n'est absolumentpas le cas pour l'instant), je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**AIPM :** À tous les malades, sachez que nous ne vous causerons jamais de crises. Ou si peu...

* * *

><p><strong>Et si...<strong>

_Avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille._

Proverbe français

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Vous êtes en retard !<strong>

_J'ai remarqué que les gens qui sont en retard sont de bien meilleure humeur que ceux qui ont dû les attendre._

André Roussin

.

Abigail Sciuto regarda l'heure à son portable pour la quatrième fois en l'espace d'une minute. Elle soupira agacée que le temps ne passât pas plus vite. Il lui restait encore deux minutes à attendre, si tenté qu'il fût à l'heure, et elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à tenir jusque là. Elle avait en effet sauté sa dernière pause CafPow pour être prête et cela ne lui réussissait pas. Elle avait vérifié trois fois de suite le contenu de sa valise et l'endroit où se trouvaient ses papiers. Elle avait fait le tour de son appartement voir si elle n'avait rien oublié et était passée dans chaque pièce contrôler leur état.

Si ce flic de pacotille était en retard, elle se chargerait de lui à sa manière. Elle l'avait déjà prévenu de sa capacité à le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre sans laisser de traces médico-légale. Il avait eu l'air de la prendre au sérieux. Il devrait donc être ponctuel aujourd'hui. Sinon, elle lui rappellerait de façon plus que définitive qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de la meilleure experte médico-légale du pays. Experte dont le CV faisait pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée et ravalait le dernier prix Nobel de physique-chimie au titre de rat de laboratoire tentant désespérément de trouver la sortie de son labyrinthe.

Trois coups frappés à la porte la firent bondir du canapé où elle avait fini par s'asseoir. En trois secondes et quatorze centièmes, elle atteint l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » reprocha-t-elle.

Le lieutenant de police Anthony DiNozzo Junior jeta un œil circonspect à sa montre.

« Huit heures et trente minutes précises, c'est ce qu'on avait convenu il me semble. »

Il releva la tête de son poignet et fit un grand sourire à la gothique branchée sur cent mille voltes qui lui faisait face.

« Je suis à l'heure ! »

Abby hocha négativement la tête.

« Il est huit heures trente minutes _et_ quinze secondes. Enfin il l'était au moment où vous avez sonné.

- Vous allez me reprocher quinze secondes de retard, mademoiselle Sciuto ?

- Non, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il vous arrivera la prochaine fois que vous aurez ce retard. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« Croyez-moi, ajouta-t-elle menaçante, après mes explications, vous ne serez jamais plus en retard. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si ça vous amuse, faîtes donc. Mais je crois qu'il vous faudra me les donner en marchant ou nous serons _vraiment_ en retard à l'aéroport. »

Elle pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer dans l'appartement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'accompagnez, reprit-elle. Je vais à une conférence, pas à un procès pour meurtre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de protection rapprochée.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de mon chef.

- L'archétype du flic s'empiffrant de donuts avec la bouée autour du ventre et adepte des matchs du superbowl ?

- Vous oubliez les échecs de ses quatre mariages successifs. »

Il franchit le seuil la valise à la main.

« Vous avez votre passeport ? »

Elle lui montra le carnet dans sa main gauche et entreprit de fermer la porte de l'autre.

« Vous ne m'avez pas expliquée pourquoi vous venez avec moi.

- Vous n'avez pas demandé.

- Je le fais maintenant.

- Vous avez été menacée de mort.

- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour avoir une nounou ?

- Lieutenant de police, corrigea-t-il.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Vous allez à une conférence sur l'avancée des recherches médico-légales.

- Je vais parler de la combustion spontanée. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis en danger.

- Vous avez quand même été menacée de mort à cause de ça et mon chef ne veut prendre aucun risque.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, termina-t-elle en passant dehors, vous êtes ma nounou. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

« Sinon, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la portière de la voiture, vous parlez français ?

- Je parle espagnol et italien.

- Donc c'est non. Votre chef est stupide pour m'avoir collé un type qui ne parle pas la langue du pays où l'on se rend ?

- Vous voulez vraiment connaître la réponse ?

- Roulez, nous avons déjà pris du retard. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous nous suivez dans cette aventure ? <strong>


	2. PBG : Projets marseillais

**C'est vraiment super de savoir que vous nous suivez dans cette aventure !**

**accro : **Je te propose de ne pas la chercher pour l'instant et de donner un avis (même provisoire). Ce serait beaucoup mieux ! ... **PBG : **Tu t'occupes des prochaines réponses, alors je les ferai apparaître selon ta mise en page habituelle. Et tes dialogues aussi sont fantastiques. J'adore cette collab. Elle va être géniale, j'en suis sûre ! ... **WJ : **Héhé, on est d'accord ! ... **Cherich : **Tu as avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre. ... **Dil : **Tu sais, il y a un épisode de Grey's Anatomy qui va s'intituler "Et si". Et le titre de cette collab ne pouvait pas être autre chose selon moi puisque c'est : Et si l'histoire ne s'était pas passée comme dans la série. D'où la fin du pseudo que je ne t'ai pas expliqué en mp. Au début, mes titres d'OS commençaient par "Et si". ... **Flavie :** "Promet d'être prometteur" ^_^ ... **abbyrland :** Tu n'aurais pas un diminutif par hasard ? dixit celle qui a la flemme de réécrire le pseudo en entier à chaque réponse. ... **Bones :** Effectivement, cette phrase est assez impressionnante. ... **Ayahne :** On va essayer !

**Voici maintenant le petit chef d'oeuvre de PBG. On en avait discuté et franchement, ce n'est pas du tout pareil de voir une idée et le résultat. C'est mieux de lire le second. Ton chapitre est une merveille !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Projets marseillais<strong>

_La vie, c'est ce qui arrive quand on a d'autres projets._

John Lennon

.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior n'avait jamais été aussi content de retrouver la terre ferme.

Pourtant, il adorait les voyages en avion. Mais, faire l'expérience d'un voyage de huit heures avec une jeune femme qui parlait pratiquement sans s'arrêter de choses des plus diverses -en passant par l'oxydation du fer dans l'espace à la meilleure méthode pour cuisiner une crème anglaise- était une épreuve qui l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. Il était épuisé par le papotage incessant -mais intéressant- de la jeune femme et par les diverses petites tapes qu'elle lui donnait dans l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il menaçait de ne plus l'écouter en fermant temporairement les yeux.

Il soupira donc de soulagement quand le Boeing s'arrêta sur le tarmac, avant qu'une charmante hôtesse de l'air du nom de Brenda -Il avait son numéro en poche, victoire !- ne les autorisât à descendre.

La gothique se glissa à sa suite alors qu'il avançait lentement vers le quai de réception des bagages. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, vérification habituelle et automatique que rien de menaçant ne l'entourait, lui et sa protégée.

Une fois rassuré, il scruta le tapis roulant où défilaient les bagages du regard, avant de tendre la main devant lui en voyant un sac de voyage noir passer sous ses yeux, précédé d'une petite valisette de métal rouge et grise qu'il savait appartenir à Abby. Chacun récupéra son bien. Il désigna ensuite la sortie à la laborantine.

« En route !

- Et nous allons… ?

- Poser nos affaires ! Votre conférence est demain, non ? Nous avons le temps de nous reposer, visiter, s'amuser, s'intéresser à Marseille et ses merveilles… »

Il laissa un sourire filtrer sur ses lèvres en suivant une jolie brune du regard. La gothique resta à la fixer, interdite.

« Vous comptez passer les heures où vous ne serez pas avec moi à draguer ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Seulement celles où je ne dormirais pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant, elle lui rétorqua une œillade amusée.

« Vous êtes un phénomène, lieutenant…

- Dixit la personne qui a passé quatorze minutes et quinze secondes à m'expliquer pourquoi il était intéressant de suivre le déroulement du processus de procréation d'une moisissure ?

- Mais c'est plus qu'intéressant ! C'est…

- La vie, le coupa l'italien en haussant brièvement les yeux au ciel. Je sais. Vous montez ? »

Ils étaient arrivés près de leur taxi, le policier lui indiquant le siège arrière d'un geste de la main chargé de galanterie, un sourire aimable au visage. Elle passa devant lui avec un petit haussement de menton, avant de lui faire un léger clin d'œil.

« Avouez que j'ai raison.

- J'avoue que votre discussion était encore plus intéressante que de regarder l'intégralité d'_Un Flic à Miami_ ! »

Elle s'installa sur le siège arrière avec un regard curieux, il la seconda avec un sourire innocent.

« C'est un compliment ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il refermait la porte du taxi derrière lui.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ! »

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil dans sa direction et se pencha vers le conducteur, qui attendait leur destination.

« Hôtel Florida, s'il vous plait. »

Il fit un sourire immense à Abby.

« À nous Marseille ! »

* * *

><p>« Non, Duck'. Non, je sors juste de l'aéroport. Oui, j'arrive dès que possible. Oui, je t'ai ramené cette bouteille de whisky qu'on ne trouve qu'en Amérique. J'arrive… Je dois raccrocher. Je t'appelle quand je serais devant chez toi. »<p>

Il ferma le clapet de son portable avec un léger soupir, tout en soulevant son sac de voyage d'une main, avant de faire signe à un taxi d'un léger signe de la tête. Le véhicule se gara devant lui, il se cala sur le siège arrière, son sac à sa droite.

« Votre destination, Monsieur ?

- Marseille, centre-ville. »

Il n'avait pas dit oui immédiatement à Ducky concernant cette petite visite dans la ville française, occupé à passer ses journées dans sa cave avec son quatrième bateau ou à faire de multiples travaux de rénovation dans sa maison. Maintenant qu'il était à la retraite, Gibbs prenait beaucoup plus de temps pour les tâches quotidiennes, choses qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans sa précédente carrière de marine.

Son ami, Donald Mallard, psychologue affrété au service de la marine américaine, lui avait proposé de venir le rejoindre dans la ville française, prétextant une importante conférence sur diverses expériences humaines telles que la combustion spontanée, entre autres, pour l'inviter. Gibbs savait son ami adepte de ce genre de réunion sur la condition humaine, et les partager avec lui était un service qu'il lui rendait, au simple nom de leur amitié.

Et puis, Marseille en juillet était un plaisir qui, il devait l'avouer, ne lui déplaisait pas. La ville était belle, le pays également. Partager un bourbon ou un whisky dans la villa de son ami, les pieds au bord de l'eau n'était pas pour lui déplaire, après pratiquement une année entière à avoir poncé du bois sous les néons de sa cave.

Le taxi démarra, il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque, tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil à son sac de voyage.

Et sourcilla.

Une fine étiquette au nom d'une équipe de base-ball était cousue sous la poignée du sac, presque invisible si on ne s'attardait pas sur celui-ci. Hors, il n'avait pas cousu d'étiquette sur son sac.

Il serra les dents, tendit la main vers a fermeture. Ouvrit l'avant du sac.

Et sourcilla une nouvelle fois en découvrant quatre chemises pliées de quatre nuances de bleu et de vert, ainsi que quelques jaquettes de film empilées par-dessus les habits.. Il n'était ni adepte des chemises sur mesure, ni des œuvres intégrales de Alfred Hitchcock.

Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il constatait l'évidence : Cette valise n'était pas la sienne. Et contre toute attente…

Il attrapa le petit agenda glissé entre deux chemises, l'entrouvrit, découvrit le nom inscrit en page de présentation.

…Il était en possession de la valise d'un certain Anthony DiNozzo Junior, lieutenant de police à Washington. Eh bien, ce lieutenant avait intérêt à lui rendre ses affaires et vite. Ou il allait vite se rendre compte qu'on ne contrariait pas aussi facilement Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en a un qui risque d'avoir des problèmes, non ? Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?<strong>


	3. Gwen : Maudit

_Hello!_

_Un nouveau chapitre de Gwenetsi. Vous allez voir, vous allez ressortir d'ici avec des paillettes plein les yeux, devant autant de talents. Moi, perso, ça me coupe le souffle..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et c'est peu de le dire!._

* * *

><p><em>L'accro : Merci, c'est gentil est encourageant! Moi aussi, je suis sûre que cette collab' va être géniale!<em>

_Bones: La rencontre approche, et comme tu dis, elle risque d'être mouvementée...!_

_Dilinzzo: Lunettes de soleil + sourire DiNozzo, c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais la scène :) !_

_WJ: Étrangler? Oh non! Il a une arme, c'est encore mieux!*Mouahaha*_

_Ayahne: Je vois...Je vois... Des auteurs comblées par des lectrices survoltées et leurs reviews déjantées...!_

_Flavie: Un slap à l'aide d'une valise? Pourquoi pas? Mouahaha!_

_Gwen: Merci, merci, merci! Je t'adore, j'adore ce chapitre, j'adore cette collab', j'adore ton écriture!_  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Maudit<strong>

_Sois plutôt le maudit que celui qui maudit._

Le Talmud

.

Tony siffla en découvrant le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel Florida.

« Eh bien, ils ne se sont pas foutus de vous ! On doit être dans un des établissements les plus chics de la ville.

- Ils m'ont invitée à la conférence, ils m'ont presque suppliée. C'était normal qu'ils s'occupent aussi du logement.

- Et de la nourriture, précisa-t-il. Mais vous seriez venue même sans invitation. »

Il leva la main.

« Ne répondez pas, je sais que j'ai raison. »

Elle sourit tandis qu'il gagnait l'accueil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils poussaient la porte de la suite qui leur était octroyée. Immense, elle se situait au dernier étage. La vaste pièce où ils se trouvaient se développait sur la gauche. Elle était illuminée par la lumière du jour grâce aux baies vitrées courant sur presque toute sa largeur. Un canapé et des fauteuils faisaient face à un écran plasma de la taille de la table basse qu'ils entouraient. Un bar était disposé sur la gauche, de même qu'une table et des chaises dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir connaître la valeur. Le mur à leur droite était percé d'une porte donnant sur une chambre à coucher. Elle bénéficiait elle aussi d'une large surface vitrée. Un dressing et une autre porte menant à la salle d'eau se trouvait sur la droite lorsqu'on entrait dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Abby pour la troisième fois en avisant l'unique lit de la suite.

- Il parlait anglais, bien sûr que j'ai compris !

- Alors pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas demandé une autre chambre ?

- Je l'ai fait. Il n'y en a aucune de libre.

- Que se soit bien clair dans ce cas, vous prenez le canapé ! Vous vous êtes invité à ce séjour, vous assumez.

- Promis, la prochaine fois, je trouverai un hôtel avec deux chambres séparées.

- Parce que vous croyez sincèrement qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

- Vous refuseriez un autre voyage avec le plus sexy des flics de la côte est ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et obliqua vers la chambre. Il jeta son sac sur la table basse sans regarder, prêt à la suivre et relancer la conversation quand un cling sonore l'en dissuada. Sourcils froncés, il s'approcha du meuble en acajou. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis quoique se soit en préparant ses affaires qui pût faire un tel bruit.

Il détailla le sac de sport noir. Il remarqua alors l'absence de l'étiquette de baseball cousue normalement près de la fermeture. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça.

Mu d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac en grand. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il découvrit l'absence de sa collection d'Hitchcock. Il chercha aussitôt ses autres affaires et constata désespéré que ses superbes chemises pastel avaient disparu. D'horribles T-shirts blanc les remplaçaient. Il fit un rapide inventaire du sac et découvrit une bouteille de whisky hors de prix -quel que soit son propriétaire, il avait au moins bon goût en la matière- qui s'était fait entendre il y a quelque secondes.

Il farfouilla encore dans le sac qui n'était pas le sien. Après tout, son propriétaire ferait de même dès qu'il se rendrait compte de la méprise, il n'y avait donc pas mal à cela et puis il devait trouver à qui il appartenait.

Il ne trouva aucun papier ou quelconque document portant un nom, un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse. Le contenu du sac était outrageusement basique : des vêtements et des affaires de toilettes. Même pas un maillot de bain alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein été au bord de la mer, c'était à pleurer. Les deux seules choses qui dénotaient du reste étaient la bouteille de whisky et un magasine de menuiserie en anglais avec un modèle réduit de trois mats en couverture, désolant.

Il rejoignit la gothique. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle était bien en possession de ses affaires -bien qu'il n'eut aucun doute au vu de sa valise- et se ravisa en la voyant ranger ses affaires. Ayant senti sa présence, elle se détourna.

« Un problème ? »

Elle devait être télépathe ou avoir vu son visage défait et la bouteille dans sa main.

« Il est un peu tôt pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Il est presque dix-neuf heures, heure locale !

- À qui la faute ? Vous nous avez pris le vol avec le plus d'arrêts possible !

- Ah non, ce qui nous a cloués au sol à Londres pendant plus de deux heures, ce n'était pas ma faute !

- Je vais finir par en douter. Vous tenez dans les mains une bouteille de whisky qui n'a pas été placé dans le bar par l'hôtel. Je le sais parce que c'est une marque américaine qui ne s'exporte pas ou très peu en Europe. Comme vous n'êtes pas du genre à transporter ça dans votre sac, j'en déduis que le sac n'est pas le vôtre. »

Il la regarda estomaquée.

« Je suis la meilleure, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Alors vous pourriez me dire à qui appartient le sac qui se trouve sur la table.

- Pas sans matériel. Vous n'avez pas trouvé de nom ou...

- Non, coupa-t-il.

- Et dans le votre, il y est ?

- Oui, ainsi que le nom de l'hôtel.

- Alors pourquoi faîtes-vous cette tête, lieutenant ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, vous allez retrouver vos affaires.

- Mais quand ? Et surtout dans quel état ? Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de visionner mon intégrale des DVD d'Alfred Hitchcock ?

- D'ici une heure tout au plus, assura-t-elle, vous les récupèrerez. En attendant... »

Elle vint se placer face à lui. Elle était plus petite que lui malgré ses compensés, mais son aura était bien plus impressionnante que la sienne et c'est lui qui se sentait tout petit face à son regard inquisiteur.

« Vous comptez vous occuper de notre problème de communication ? La conférence est après-demain et j'aimerais autant avoir trouvé un traducteur _avant. _»

Cette fois, il lui fit un immense sourire.

« J'ai appelé le consulat se trouvant à Marseille avant de partir. Un interprète nous est adjoint pour toute la durée de notre séjour.

- Je ne vois personne.

- Il sera là pour nous expliquer comment demander des croissants et de la confiture pour notre petit déjeuner ! »

* * *

><p>Simon Cartier eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Leroy Jethro Gibbs entrer dans le hall, un sac de sport à la main. Il croisa les doigts sous le comptoir pour que l'homme continuât sa route et supplia en silence qu'on lui vienne en aide quand il le vit se diriger vers l'accueil, vers <em>lui.<em>

Il devait être maudit. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à voir débarquer cet américain au caractère de chien qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer il y a deux ans lors de son précédant séjour en France. L'homme lui avait fait vivre un enfer les deux jours où il avait séjourné dans l'hôtel parisien où il travaillait alors. Un vieil anglais lui avait sauvé la vie en prenant sur lui d'expliquer à cette tête de bois qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ obliger un avion à décoller un jour plus tôt que prévu pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Il avait ensuite donné son préavis et s'était empressé de s'éloigner le plus possible de la capitale. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir de lui ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Vous ! » attaqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme se décomposa. Il l'avait reconnu, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Mons... Gibbs, se corrigea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- DiNozzo, quelle chambre ? »

Même pas un verbe dans sa phrase, mais il n'allait pas en faire de cas. Trois mots était bien le maximum que l'on pouvait espérer de sa part.

Il se plongea dans le registre pour se donner contenance. Il avait rencontré le flic au nom italien il n'y a pas longtemps. Il était avec une femme superbe d'ailleurs. D'accord, le look gothique avait de quoi surprendre, mais ça rajoutait à son charme. Il trouva enfin le numéro de chambre de la demoiselle Sciuto et s'empressa d'en faire part à l'américain.

« Dernier étage. » précisa-t-il avec difficulté.

Gibbs fit volte-face. Il le vit disparaître dans l'ascenseur avec un immense soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans la chaise toute proche. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de DiNozzo, même pour tout l'or du monde.

* * *

><p><em>Juste 'waouh', hein? C'est magnifique, non? <em>

_*Pleure de joie*_

_Un petit avis?_


	4. PBG : Rencontres

**Mille merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu ! **

**coco :** Tony n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, c'est sûr.

**WJ :** Il ne lui arrivera rien, rassure-toi. Enfin, pour ce chapitre.

**Bones :** *saute de joie* Oui, elle a lieu !

**PBG :** Ne te rabaisse pas, niveau talent tu n'es pas en reste ! Ce chapitre en est la preuve, le passage interprète... rho, je l'adore !

**Anna :** En parlant de cette scène...

**Dil :** Peut-être... héhé, tu verras bien !

**Ayahne :** Idée tentante, je dois l'avouer. *contemple son badge TBC*

**Syndra :** Cette histoire de table de torture m'a fait repenser à un épisode de _Comment assassiner CIRay_, avec une meilleure fin, bien sûr ! Pour le jeu de mots, moi je le trouve pas mal. J'ai vu pire, je t'assure !

**Dans ce nouveau chapitre, magnifique de PBG, vous allez faire la connaissance du fameux interprète réclamé par Abby. Mais avant, découvrez comment s'est finalement déroulé la confrontation Tony/Gibbs. Celle qui a dû subir une entière réécriture par manque de satisfaction du premier essai.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Rencontres<strong>

_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin._

Tahar Ben Jelloun

.

La musique d'ambiance de cet ascenseur lui agressait les conduits auditifs. Il préférait un bon ascenseur bien gris, bien silencieux, à cette chose qui sentait la lavande, aux marbrures dorées et au miroir immense. Un ascenseur d'hôtel luxueux, pour un type qui portait des chemises luxueuses. Et qui lui avait piqué sa valise.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin devant lui. Il sortit de l'immense cabine avec un léger soupir de soulagement. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui pour trouver dans quelle direction était sa destination. Un petit panneau blanc à l'écriture dorée lui indiqua qu'il devait aller tout droit, il suivi cette donnée, longeant l'immense couleur à la moquette luxueuse. Il s'arrêta au bout de celui-ci, devant la porte de chambre qu'il cherchait. Une suite royale, comme l'indiquait la petite couronne sur la porte. Rien de moins, bien sûr.

Il leva son poing vers le battant, tapa deux fois d'un coup sec et attendit.

* * *

><p>Adossé au lit dans la chambre d'hôtel, posé sur un luxueux tapis à frange d'une laine dont il ne voulait même pas connaître le prix, l'italien tourna une page de son dépliant, un pli de concentration dessiné sur le front. En face de lui, debout contre le mur, les jambes croisées, la gothique tournait les pages d'un autre dépliant, tout aussi concentrée.<p>

« J'ai une idée. » commença Tony en plaçant son doigt sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

Elle baissa son ouvrage, lui fit un léger sourire.

« Moi aussi !

- Commencez… l'invita-t-il.

- Non, vous.

- Ok. Alors, je vous propose… _Die Hard_, le un. Un Bruce Willis au mieux de sa forme, vous allez craquer ! Ou _Las Vegas Parano_, avec Johnny Depp. A voir et à revoir.

- Lequel est le mieux ?

- Les deux.

- Ok, alors louez les deux ! »

Il acquiesça, avant de retourner son dépliant pour lui désigner une troisième image de jaquette.

« On peut aussi rajouter _Apocalypse Now._

- C'est bien ? »

Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui piquer le livret des mains, alors qu'il répondait sur le ton de l'évidence :

« Cette question… C'est comme si vous me demandiez si Picsou aimait l'or !

- Trois films, alors ? Super !

- À vous maintenant. »

Il se releva, épousseta rapidement son pantalon, s'approcha d'elle pour lire son dépliant par-dessus son épaule. Il grimaça devant les mets présentés.

« Des huîtres ? »

Elle lui fit un immense sourire en hochant la tête. Il grimaça.

« Vous n'aimez pas les huîtres ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Ah. »

Elle tourna quelques pages du livret traiteur. Il tapota son épaule pour lui faire signe de se stopper sur l'une d'elles.

« Pizza ? questionna le policier en dévorant des yeux l'image d'une œuvre d'art tomate-chorizo-champignons.

- Pizza ! Super ! »

Elle referma le livret d'un coup sec, attrapa le téléphone, prête à passer commande du repas et des films. Il la laissa faire, s'éclipsa de la chambre et avança vers la porte d'où venaient de résonner deux coups secs. Un room-service impatient, peut-être ?

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit, une tête s'afficha dans l'embrasure de la porte. Gibbs resserra sa poigne autour de sac noir, dévisageant le jeune homme à l'air un peu trop insolent qui lui avait ouvert.<p>

« Vous êtes Anthony DiNozzo ? » attaqua-t-il.

Le second hésita, l'évalua en une seconde, détaillant notamment son visage fermé, avant de lâcher d'un ton neutre :

« Ça dépend. Vous lui voulez quoi ?

- J'ai sa valise. »

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt en grand, pendant que l'homme affichait un sourire des plus immenses, en tendant sa main vers le bagage.

« Mes affaires ! Super, extra, j'y croyais plus ! »

Il marqua une pause, désigna Gibbs avec un sourire malicieux.

« Vous n'avez pas touché à mes films, j'espère ? Il y a une collection fameuse dans ce sac, vous savez ? On n'en trouve plus que quelques cent…Un problème ? »

Gibbs venait de froncer les sourcils, tout en tendant la main vers le policier. Ce qui avait arrêté celui-ci dans son flot de paroles.

« Mon sac. »

Le plus jeune parut surpris une seconde, avant de hocher la tête, conscient que l'homme devant lui n'était pas un grand bavard et n'avait pas envie d'entendre la terrible histoire de sa collection Hitchcock. Il s'éclipsa une seconde dans la chambre, attrapa quelque chose derrière le canapé et revint vers lui, pour lui déposer son sac à ses pieds. Il tendit ensuite à son tour la main vers ce qui lui appartenait, faisant ainsi comprendre à Gibbs qu'il comptait bien récupérer son bien. Gibbs lui tendit ainsi son sac. Tony l'attrapa avec un air extatique.

« Merci ! Je me voyais déjà en train de courir les boutiques de Marseille pour m'acheter des nouvelles chemises. Vous savez qu'elles sont sur-mesure ? Ça aurait été une grande perte… Et… Bonne soirée ! »

Gibbs avait fait demi-tour pendant les remerciements de l'italien, celui-ci le regarda partir avec un haussement de sourcils étonnés, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y avait vraiment des personnes étranges, en France.

* * *

><p>Croissants, pain beurré, café latte, pain viennois…<p>

Le luxe français à l'état pur s'étalait devant lui. À sa droite, Abby regardait avec le même émerveillement que lui cet amas de choses délicieuses, sans savoir par où commencer. Il se frotta les mains en posant son regard sur un pot de confiture à la figue, elle attrapa un croissant doré avec délicatesse, visiblement ravie.

« J'aime la France !

- Vous savez quoi ? Moi aussi ! » s'extasia Tony en goutant une cuillerée de la confiture, yeux clos.

Elle mordit avec ardeur dans son croissant, il attrapa une morceau de pain et plongea son couteau dans le beurre, à l'instant même où deux légers coups se faisaient entendre à la porte de la suite. Ils levèrent tous les deux leurs visages vers le battant de bois, avant de se jeter un regard complice.

« C'est…

- …Notre interprète. » termina Tony avec un hochement de tête.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, afficha une moue impressionnée.

« Pile à l'heure, huit heures. Vous croyez qu'il a ramené des croissants ?

- Je crois qu'il deviendrait vite mon meilleur ami si c'était le cas !

- Méfiez-vous, je vais être jaloux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne remplacera ma Nounou ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire chargé de confiture. Il lui tira la langue, avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte, prêt à accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Il s'arrêta cependant en croisant le regard noisette d'une jeune femme, sur un magnifique visage bronzé associé à un charmant sourire. Il détailla la nouvelle venue avec lenteur, constata qu'elle n'avait pas plus de vingt ans, vingt-deux, tout au plus. Son regard descendit sur son pull en légère laine pourpre, pour descendre le long de son pantalon noir et s'arrêter sur ses chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Un léger sifflement d'admiration s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir,. Elle se racla la gorge pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Vous vous êtes perdue ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il la regarda faire, empli de curiosité.

« Vous êtes Anthony DiNozzo ? »

Un léger accent. Bon sang, il adorait cet accent.

« Lui-même. »

Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il resta à la regarder quelques secondes. Interminables. Derrière lui, Abby mordit dans un nouveau croissant, ardue spectatrice de leurs présentations. Il se secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de son état de torpeur. Avant de serrer la main qu'on lui tendait, avec un léger sourire désolé.

« J'ai peu dormi. » commenta maladroitement l'italien pour s'excuser.

Elle fronça le nez, haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Ça se voit. Là, vous avez des cernes. » se moqua la jeune femme en désignant d'un mouvement de la main le visage du lieutenant.

Il grimaça. Elle afficha un léger sourire satisfait. Il se reprit rapidement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas un regard noisette et de jolies jambes qui allaient intimider Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes… »

Elle haussa le menton, passa une main dans sa chevelure pour replacer quelques unes de ses mèches vers l'arrière. Avant de lancer d'un ton sûr et chargé de défi :

« Ziva David. Je suis votre interprète. »

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensez-vous de ces deux rencontres ?<strong>

**Une idée sur la suite des évènements ?**


	5. Gwen : Touristes

**Hello le monde !**

**Normalement, PBG devait répondre à vos coms (on ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour ça !), mais son pc est aux abonnés absents. En attendant sa récupération, je m'en charge. Pas trop déçus, j'espère ?**

**WJ : **Non, elle ne parle pas français ou, du moins, ce n'est jamais dit dans la série. Habiter la Nouvelle-Orléans ne veut pas dire automatiquement que tu connais la langue. Fais quelques recherches sur internet, tu le constateras rapidement. ^_^

**Bones :** Un chef d'oeuvre, ce chapitre ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

**coco :** Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un Gibbs bavard en même temps. Tony, par contre, oui, on l'a vu dans la série. Mais on les préfère fidèles à eux-mêmes : le moulin à parole et le muet.

**Ayahne :** Serait-ce à cause de cet "accident" que PBG est privée de pc ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses...

**Dil :** Il tombe sous le charme, c'est vrai, mais... Oui, McGee fera bientôt son apparition. Pour ce qui est de Kate, on ne s'est pas encore mis d'accord. Donc, tu vois, il y a de l'espoir !

**Flavie :** Je croyais qu'on t'avait perdu !

**Encore merci à vous ! Ces coms sont d'autant plus important qu'on a perdu beaucoup de reviewers à ce stade ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse peur, alors je préfère oublier la section "traffic" des comptes informant sur le nombre de lecteurs de la fic et des chapitres.**

**Pour celui qui vient, peu d'action en perspective et c'est normal. Mais comprenez bien que le séjour en France ne va pas être tranquille avec plage et buffet à volonté. Ce serait mal nous connaître !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Touristes<strong>

_Un touriste se reconnaît au premier coup d'œil. C'est un individu habillé d'une manière telle que, s'il se trouvait dans son propre pays, il se retournerait dans la rue en se voyant passer._

Philippe Meyer

.

D'accord, elle était belle. Ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais était-ce pour autant une raison pour qu'il ne cesse de la reluquer ?

« Et donc, demandait Tony, vous faîtes ce boulot depuis longtemps ?

- Cela fait deux ans que je suis rattachée à l'ambassade d'Israël en France et huit mois que je sers d'intermédiaire entre les différents consulats présents à Marseille. Peu de personnes parlent hébreux, anglais et français en plus de l'arabe et de l'espagnol. »

Il siffla.

« Waouh, rien que ça ! »

Abby se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et interrogea la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes israélienne, alors ?

- Oui.

- Ça explique votre accent et votre Maguen David. »

Elle porta la main à son pendentif.

« Rare sont ceux qui l'appellent par ce nom, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Des incultes, affirma Abby. »

Elle fit mine d'ignorer le regard outré que le flic lui lança et poursuivit la discussion.

« Je sais que ma question va vous paraître indiscrète, mais... quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt ans et vous ? »

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Ziva était bien plus jeune qu'eux. Elle attendait sa réponse, aussi ne la fit-elle pas attendre.

« Trente-trois. Et ma nounou trente-quatre.

- Abby ! reprocha aussitôt ladite nounou.

- Il est un peu grognon parce qu'il n'a pas eu droit à sa grasse matinée. Les enfants vous comprenez...

- Je connais. »

Elles se sourirent pendant que Tony croquait mécontent dans sa tartine. À peine dix minutes qu'elles se connaissaient et il était la cible de leurs moqueries. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Aucun doute qu'elles se ligueraient contre lui à la moindre occasion.

« La conférence est demain, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez des projets pour la journée ?

- On pensait faire un tour en bord de mer, mais on n'a pas encore vraiment décidé. Alors si vous avez quelque chose à nous conseiller...

- On finit le petit déj' d'abord, coupa Tony frustré d'être mis à l'écart de la conversation.

- Il a oublié son seau et sa pelle pour faire un château de sable, expliqua Abby. Ça le rend encore plus grognon »

Il replongea la tête dans son café en maugréant. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>La journée passait à toute vitesse.<p>

Guidée par Ziva, les deux américains découvraient la cité phocéenne avec joie. Leur interprète les avait bien évidemment emmenés sur les lieux incontournables de la ville, la Canebière, le Vieux-Port, la Corniche... Ils avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant donnant une vue imprenable sur la Méditerranée avant de reprendre leur visite, passant par des endroits rarement présents dans les guides touristiques mais qu'affectionnait l'israélienne.

Elle leur fit découvrir Notre-Dame de la Garde alors que le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon. La vue de la ville, déjà magnifique, fit écarquiller leurs yeux avec la lumière du couchant et rendit muettes les personnes les plus bavardes qui lui aie été donné de rencontrer jusque là.

* * *

><p>Après s'être concertés, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel pour dîner. Entre deux éclats de rire, les trois compères tentaient de se mettre d'accord sur le programme de la soirée. Faute de résultat, ils abandonnèrent l'idée. Ils aviseraient le moment venu.<p>

Ils déambulaient dans les rues comme des amis de toujours. Il y a quelques jours ils ne se connaissaient pas et maintenant ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver comme ils en auraient eu l'habitude à chaque vacance. Toute personne les croisant aurait eu le même avis, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Un homme vêtu de chemises plus hawaïenne qu'autre chose et deux femmes vêtues de rouge et noir, gothique pour l'une, classe pour l'autre, dénotaient du reste des passants. Aisé de deviner que des touristes pareils ne peuvent que se connaître pour être habiller de la sorte.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? s'exclama Abby.

- Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait mon boulot, répliqua Tony, je lui ai montré.

- Mais de là à le mettre en cellule, remarqua Ziva, tu ne trouves pas que c'est exagéré ?

- Vu dans quel état il se trouvait, c'était mieux pour tout le monde, crois-moi !

- Mais un juge, Tony !

- Un juge bourré n'est plus vraiment un juge.

- Si ça avait été ton père, tu n'aurais pas fait ça !

- Non, j'aurai été appelé pour le _sortir_ de cellule, pas pour l'y faire entrer.

- Il aime les fêtes et l'alcool ?

- C'est surtout qu'il attire les ennuis.

- À ce point là ?

- Tu vois Jonathan Hart dans _Pour l'amour du risque_ ? Eh bien, mon père est pareil, autant pour sa capacité à se mettre dans les histoires les plus dingues que pour le compte en banque bien fourni et la belle gueule.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, réfléchit Abby, c'est vrai que tu ressemble à ce type.

- Je parlais de mon père Abs, pas de moi !

- Justement, tu dois bien ressembler un peu à ton père.

- Je n'ai pas encore les moyens de me payer un jet privé, tu devrais le savoir.

- Mais tu attires les ennuis.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis !

- Peut-être que tu n'y étais pour rien pour notre vol prolongé, mais l'échange des bagages...

- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. D'accord ? »

Il lui jeta un regard lui signifiant que le sujet était clos. Ziva ouvrit la bouche pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Il la devança.

« Et ton père ? demanda-t-il. Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Nick Hurley, pour le physique. Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible pour son caractère. »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle avait compris sa passion pour les films.

« Nick Hurley ? » demanda Abby perplexe.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Abs ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de lui !

- Ce nom ne me dit rien. »

Il soupira.

« Dans ce cas... »

Il se mit à siffler. La gothique reconnut instantanément l'air.

« _Flashdance_ !

- Quand même ! Bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre du cinéma, mais il a marqué toute une génération.

- Ton père lui ressemble ? questionna Abby.

- Ajoute des lunettes, des cheveux gris et quelques rides et tu auras mon père. Le boulot en moins. »

Elle ne précisa pas quel métier faisait monsieur David. Mieux valait pour eux qu'elle le taise. À la place, elle relança la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'après-midi.

« Pour ce soir, vous voulez vous balader ou aller en boite ? »

Elle sourit en voyant Abby faire les gros yeux à Tony lorsqu'il parlât de musique électro, de jolies filles et de cocktails fluo. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de se mettre d'accord !


	6. PBG : Linux

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais on a la preuve que vous nous suivez toujours. Ouf !**

**coco :** Non, c'est certain !

**PBG :** Ce chapitre est un bijou ! Et le nom de Linux, rho !

**WJ :** Je vais te surnommer « XD » bientôt !

**lili :** T'es là ! ! ! *saute de joie*

**Ayahne :** J'ai envie de crier « Victoire », là !

**À la base, le chapitre qui vient devait être légèrement AIPMique, mais PBG est partie sur tout autre chose. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 - Linux<strong>

_Le chic, la classe, l'élégance, le chien et même le peps, on ne les a pas par comparaison, on les a ou on ne les a pas, ou plutôt, on ne vous les reconnaît pas._

Bernard Pivot

.

Il s'était changé en prévision de la soirée. Le jean avait laissé place à un pantalon noir et la chemise hawaïenne avait été remplacée par l'une de ses merveilles couleur bleu pastel conçue à sa taille chez un tailleur italien de sa connaissance. Les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, le sourire brillant, il sortit de la petite salle de bain, pour aller à la rencontre des deux jeunes femmes installées sur le canapé. L'une d'elle avait vêtue un ensemble noir et blanc associé à des compensées vertigineuses qui lui allait à ravir. La seconde avait échangé son pull et son pantalon contre une robe noire qui lui tombait juste au dessous du genou, ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur.

Il leur fit un grand sourire, tout en tirant légèrement sur son col de chemise, satisfait par le compromis qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ce soir. Ils allaient premièrement aller dans une soirée sur le bord de la plage, avec musique chic, habits chics et tout ce qui accompagnait le…chic. Puis finiraient la soirée en boîte de nuit, dans un endroit que le policier avait entendu parler comme "L'endroit de France qu'il ne fallait absolument pas manquer". Un excellent programme, donc.

Tony racla sa gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes femmes sur lui.

« Je suis prêt !

- On a failli attendre… se moqua gentiment Ziva.

- Je vous signale que vous avez utilisé la salle de bain pendant trente minutes interminables avant que je puisse y aller à mon tour, répondit l'italien en replaçant une fine mèche de ses cheveux grâce au miroir placé au dessus du canapé.

- Ça fait quarante minutes que tu y es, Tony ! »

Il grimaça légèrement, sans pour autant cesser de se coiffer.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour moi.

- Et pourquoi ça, s'il te plait ? »

Il posa son regard sur Abby, malicieux.

« Parce que, en tant que garde du corps attitré de votre altesse Sciuto, je me dois d'être aussi parfait que la jeune femme que je protège et son interprète sont belles. _Capisci_ ?

- Je comprends que tu utilises le compliment pour essayer de nous rouler dans le sucre, surtout, Tony, répondit à son tour Ziva en se relevant.

- La farine.

- Pardon ?

- Rouler dans le sucre, ça doit être sympa si on est gourmand, mais l'expression exacte, c'est "rouler dans la farine".

- Oh.

- Et si on arrêtait maintenant le cours d'anglais et qu'on allait boire quelques cocktails à cette soirée chic ? » intervint Abby en se plaçant entre les deux autres.

Ils confirmèrent sans se départir de leurs sourires, avant de claquer la porte de la petite chambre, direction la plage marseillaise.

* * *

><p>La soirée touchait à sa fin, les trois jeunes gens se tenaient assis sur le bord de la plage, chacun avec une glace dans les mains, leurs chaussures posées à côté d'eux sur le sable encore brûlant. Ils faisaient face à la mer, silencieusement, se reposant après plusieurs heures passées à danser, discuter, rire et… Draguer, du moins pour deux d'entre eux. Françaises et français étaient tombés sous le charme de la jeune gothique et de son garde du corps, pendant que l'israélienne était restée légèrement en retrait, se contentant d'ignorer superbement toute personne qui cherchait à lui faire du charme.<p>

Ils profitaient maintenant des dernières minutes avant de rentrer à l'hôtel pour une nuit bien méritée. Faisant ainsi face au magnifique spectacle de la mer azur sur fond de ciel illuminé par l'éclat de la pleine lune.

La voix de l'italien coupa enfin le silence, après quelques instants reposants, où ils avaient dégusté tranquillement leurs glaces, tout au spectacle qui s'offrait à leur vue.

« C'était une bonne soirée !

- Très. J'ai adoré la partie karaoké. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bon chanteur, Tony, remarqua Abby, avant de piocher une framboise dans son énorme cornet vanille-fruits rouges.

- Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas de moi, chère Abby. » répondit l'italien d'un sourire.

La gothique se redressa légèrement pour lui jeter un regard chargé de curiosité, ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander davantage de renseignements, quand un appel les coupa dans leur conversation, les obligeant à tourner la tête vers la droite, d'où leur parvenait le bruit.

« Linux ! »

Les trois regards des jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune homme qui courait au bord de l'eau, quelques mètres plus loin, hurlant à plein poumon le nom de cette célèbre marque informatique. En pantalon de costume, chemise et cravate, pieds nus lui aussi, l'homme semblait essoufflé, tandis qu'il courait le long de la mer, ses bras voletant autour de lui alors qu'il essayait visiblement d'attirer l'attention de quelque chose dans l'eau. L'italien haussa les épaules en grimaçant, avant de se pencher vers les deux femmes, pour qu'elles seules entendent :

« Ça, c'est du geek, mesdemoiselles ! Et assez effrayant, en plus. Vive la France et ses dingues !

- Linux ! Viens ici, tout de suite ! »

Leur inconnu s'arrêta au bord de la mer, les pieds frôlant l'eau, regardant désespérément devant lui, les bras à présent ballant autour de son corps. Un nouvel appel retentit. Le policier se redressa légèrement, sourcillant devant l'inconnu qui ne les avait toujours pas repérés.

« Y a un hôpital psychiatrique dans le coin ? »

Les filles pouffèrent. Le garçon se retourna soudainement, semblant seulement se rendre compte en entendant les rires derrière lui qu'il n'était pas seul sur la plage. Son regard survola les trois personnes, il sembla pâlir légèrement en les remarquant, tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Abby. Elle tendit la main vers l'homme, sans le quitter du regard, alors qu'il restait lui aussi fixé sur elle.

« Eh ! Mais je le connais ! Il était à la soirée Chic, on s'est… beaucoup… parlé… là-bas ! » remarqua Abby avec un sourire mystérieux, en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de leur inconnu.

Le policier la suivit aussitôt, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il était ici. Protection, à toute heure de la nuit. Qui sait si ce dingue n'était pas là pour attenter à la vie de sa protégée ? Ziva se redressa à leur suite, leur emboîtant le pas.

« Attends… Abby. Tu sais qui est ce dingue ? » l'interpella doucement Tony en lui posant une main sur le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse se placer devant elle.

Elle soupira, baissa les yeux sur sa glace qui fondait lentement, releva le menton vers Tony, visiblement partagée entre l'amusement et la lassitude d'être sous protection, même si la personne qui s'en chargeait était des plus charmantes.

« Il n'est pas dingue, il cherche juste son chien, Tony. Son berger allemand ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait un chien tout à l'heure, qu'il l'avait adopté pour ne pas qu'il se fasse piquer après avoir mordu un homme sous l'effet de la drogue. Une longue histoire, résuma Abby pendant que l'italien fronçait les sourcils. C'est son chien, Linux, qu'il cherche. Il est dans l'eau, regarde ! »

Elle désigna de son doigt manucuré de vernis à ongle noir la tête d'un molosse plus loin dans l'eau, revenant doucement vers la berge. L'italien lui lâcha son bras, avant de tourner son visage vers le jeune homme qui les scrutait avec visiblement une certaine appréhension, à présent plus qu'a quelques pas d'eux.

« Abby ! » s'exclama le propriétaire de Linux en avançant vers eux, son regard passant de la jeune femme à son garde du corps, survolant Ziva au passage.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches châtain, tentant maladroitement de se recoiffer sous le regard des trois jeunes gens.

Abby laissa un immense sourire lui manger le visage et fit une légère accolade au jeune homme.

« Tim ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! J'avais oublié de prendre ton numéro de téléphone, justement ! »

Tony vit le dénommé Tim rougir brutalement, malgré la légère luminosité, pendant qu'Abby le relâchait sans le quitter du regard. Il tendit sa main vers lui.

« Enchanté, Anthony DiNozzo.

- Ma Nounou. » l'informa Abby en le désignant.

Tim fronça les sourcils pendant que Tony levait les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien d'autre, coupé par la gothique qui désignait à présent Ziva.

« Et voici Ziva David, mon interprète. »

Abby tendit ses deux bras vers le nouveau pour le désigner et se tourna vers les deux autres, visiblement ravie de le présenter à ses deux amis.

« Ziva, Tony… Je vous présente le merveilleux, adorable et très mignon… Timothy McGee ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, cette rencontre ? Elle vous plait ?<strong>


	7. Gwen : Bodyguard

**NdG :** Navrée pour le retard, mais entre les plantages du site et mon accès limité à internet, ça n'a pas été rien de vous poster ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_Un nouveau merveilleux chapitre de Gwenetsi! Un petit lingot d'or de lecture, vous allez voir!^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

_._

_WJ: Et oui, on ne pouvait décemment pas continuer cette fic' sans notre Geek préféré, non? :)_

_Coco: McGee, le petit dernier, comme tu dis ^^!_

_Ayahne: Ravie que ça t'ai plu, merci!_

_Lili: Et oui, j'ai essayé de transmettre un peu de soleil à travers quelques mots... Ca a marché? Super!_

_Bones-Ncis: Mais c'est cette review qui est de l'or! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 - Bodyguard<strong>

_Un gilet pare-balles ne protège justement pas les balles._

Ylipe

.

« Mais monsieur ! s'offusqua Simon.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, répliqua Tony au réceptionniste.

- Le règlement...

- Ne précise rien à ce sujet. De plus, nous occupons la plus belle de vos suites. Il me semble que cela nous donne quelques avantages. Imaginez que le service laisse à désirer et que nous décidions de partir. Qui devrait rendre des comptes pour la perte de tels clients ? »

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Le français déglutit difficilement. Les américains pouvaient ruiner la réputation de l'établissement d'une remarque lors de la conférence. Son supérieur avait bien expliqué à tout le personnel qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de donner une mauvaise image à une scientifique de grande renommée devant participer à un colloque international en tant qu'invité d'honneur.

« Entendu, dit-il en s'avouant vaincu. Je m'en occuperai jusqu'à votre retour. »

Le lieutenant fit volte-face pour faire signe à ses compagnons que l'affaire était réglée. Linux avait sa nounou pour la journée du lendemain. Tim pourrait venir avec eux.

Simon vit la gothique sauter dans les bras du petit nouveau ravie avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait fait son choix. Il n'avait aucune chance.

« Tenez. » reprit-il en tendant une enveloppe au flic.

Celui-ci se détourna surpris.

« On a déposé ça pour vous. » expliqua Simon.

Tony s'en empara en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il décacheta l'enveloppe vierge de toute écriture. Une photo se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se fit violence pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, cependant la cible rouge d'un fusil sur Abby lui glaçait le sang.

« Qui a déposé ça ? »

Simon haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore.

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Écoutez, je n'étais pas à ce poste aujourd'hui. C'était un de mes collègues, mais je me renseignerai. » ajouta-t-il devant son regard noir.

Tony retourna la photo volée lors de leur promenade sur le Vieux-Port en prenant garde à la cacher de ses yeux et de ceux de ses amis. Comme il s'y attendait, quelques mots étaient tracés au dos : _Profite bien de cette journée, c'est ta dernière chez les vivants._

« Tony, tu dors là ? » demanda Abby.

Il releva la tête sur la jeune femme, lui fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers elle, rangeant au passage le cliché dans sa poche.

« Ce cher Simon ne serait pas d'accord. » répondit-il.

L'intéressé le vit saluer Ziva et Tim avant d'entraîner Abby vers l'ascenseur. Les deux autres passèrent dehors en grande discussion sur la façon dont il avait eu son chien.

Il s'affala sur sa chaise, tremblant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reconvertisse dans un secteur où il n'aurait aucune chance de croiser ces satanés américains.

* * *

><p>« Ce n'était pas une proposition, Abby, tempêtait Tony. Mets-le !<p>

- C'est hors de question !

- Si tu ne l'enfiles pas, tu n'y vas pas.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher d'aller à la conférence ?

- Je ne le crois pas, je le ferai si tu ne passes pas ce gilet pare-balles. »

Il lui tendait la protection, décidé à la lui faire enfiler. Elle lui jeta un regard plus meurtrier que les autres. Il ne cilla pas. L'un comme l'autre restait sur leurs positions. Ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Trois coups frappés à la porte stoppèrent leur joute silencieuse.

« Entrez ! » lança Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ziva et Tim.

« Dîtes à cette tête de mule qu'elle doit mettre ça, dit le flic.

- Dîtes à cette nounou coincée que je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua la gothique.

- Si tu ne le mets pas, tu restes là.

- Si tu essayes de me le mettre de force, tu passes par la fenêtre. »

Les deux arrivants se concertèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

« Quelqu'un veut ta peau, reprit Tony. Je ne prendrai aucun risque !

- La sécurité sera maximale, il ne pourra jamais entrer !

- Tu vis dans quel monde ? Bien sûr qu'il va réussir à entrer !

- On n'est pas dans _Bodyguard,_ Tony ! Et tu seras là pour l'arrêter que je sache !

- Je ne referai pas le film. Alors tu le mets !

- Non !

- Mais enfin en quoi ça te pose problème ?

- Je ne donnerai pas raison à ce barge en enfilant un gilet pare-balles.

- Tu préfères qu'il réussisse à te tirer dessus et y passer parce que tu n'en auras pas, simplement pour qu'il sache que tu n'as pas peur de lui ? Tu es inconsciente ma parole !

- Si je peux me permettre, commença Tim.

- Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

L'informaticien eu un mouvement de recul, impressionné et à moitié rassuré par le ton employé. Ziva poursuivit à sa place.

« Tony a raison, Abby. Il faut que tu le mettes. C'est trop dangereux que tu n'en portes pas.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui doit le porter !

- Détrompe-toi. »

Elle ouvrit sa veste, laissant apparaître un gilet en kevlar.

« J'en ai un aussi. » annonça Tim.

Elle les regarda ahurie.

« Tony nous les a fait parvenir, expliqua Ziva.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Vu qu'ils viennent avec nous, je préfère autant qu'ils soient protégés. Bien sûr, ça ne servira à rien s'il vise la tête, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. »

Il ne parla pas de la photo reçue la veille. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que la cible était pointée sur le cœur de la jeune femme, pas sur sa tête, et ce n'était pas par hasard. Il en était sûr.

« Tu le mets ? » redemanda-t-il.

Abby jeta un regard à Ziva et Tim.

« D'accord, soupira-t-elle, je le mets. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Génial !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite. C'est donnant, donnant. Tu me devras quelque chose en retour.

- Si tu veux, mais dépêche-toi de l'enfiler ou on va être en retard. Je vais chercher tes affaires. »

Il l'abandonna à la garde de Ziva et Tim pour aller récupérer son sac dans la chambre. Il était prêt, posé sur le sol près du lit. Il l'attrapa, amusé par sa décoration « made in Abby ». En se redressant, il croisa son reflet dans la vitre. Il jeta un regard à la porte. Il entendait les trois amis rire dans le salon.

Il profita du miroir improvisé pour réajuster son col et sa veste, dissimulant sa peau et l'absence de protection. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas savoir qu'il n'avait pu obtenir un pare-balles en plus de ceux commandés avant leur arrivée. Remarquez, c'était de sa faute aussi. Il n'en avait prévu que pour Abby, leur interprète et lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à en demander en rab pour un invité surprise comme l'était Tim. Il connaissait pourtant assez la gothique lors de la commande pour savoir qu'il fallait prévoir plus que prévu avec elle. Aucune importance, il avait son arme, ça suffirait pour les protéger.

Il rejoignit la vaste pièce de la suite.

« Vous êtes prêts ? On y va ? »

* * *

><p><em>Humhuuuuum... Là, Gwen me laisse la possibilité de mettre en avant ma cruauté... Chouette, non? <em>

_*Sourire innocent*"_


	8. PBG : L'art d'être Nounou

**MERCI pour vos commentaires !  
><strong>

**Pour ce chapitre, comment dire... ayez les médocs contre l'AIPM à portée de main.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – L'art d'être Nounou<strong>

_Protéger et servir._

Devise du LAPD

.

Elle avait le souffle coupé.

Par l'angoisse, par la panique qui l'avait submergée quelques dixièmes de secondes auparavant quand la scène avait eu lieu. Par le poids de celui qui gisait à présent sur elle.

Horrifiée, elle tenta de bouger, arriva à dégager ses mains écrasées par le torse du policier. Et appuya sur les épaules de celui-ci, les larmes lui montant aux yeux quand elle constata le sang qui imbibait rapidement sa robe, du sang qui n'était pas le sien, elle le savait.

Autour d'elle, c'était l'agitation, la cohue. On hurlait, on courrait, des cris fusaient, des gens pleuraient. Elle n'entendait rien, occupée à fixer l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et qui avait peut- être donné la sienne par la même occasion.

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté d'elle, elle vit difficilement l'inconnu à la valise attraper l'épaule de Tony pour le retourner sur le dos, et la libérer en même temps, lui permettant de se redresser à demi-assise tout en ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Ne quittant pas du regard l'italien qui, à son côté, gisait dans son sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Treize minutes plus tôt<strong>

« C'est à vous dans dix minutes, Mademoiselle Sciuto. »

Abby remercia le jeune homme qui l'avait interpellé pour l'avertir de son prochain passage au pupitre, une coupe de champagne à la main. Coupe dans lequel elle ne tremperait pas les lèvres, elle détestait le champagne. Mais un serveur le lui avait placé quasiment d'office entre les mains, elle n'avait su dire non.

À sa droite, Tony souriait, balayant la salle du regard. Il semblait sur le qui-vive, elle s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi. Ils avaient des gilets pare-balle, l'endroit était hautement sécurisé. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, vraiment pas.

Elle lui tira légèrement la manche, l'obligeant à la suivre sur le côté, afin de se diriger dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Il lui emboîta le pas, son sourire de façade toujours présent sur le visage.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Il sourcilla, feignant l'étonnement.

« Mais rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu regardes autour de toi comme une girouette depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

- Et alors ?

- Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Tony. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je fais juste mon job, Abby.

- Tony… souffla la laborantine, menaçante. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

Il lui fit un petit sourire innocent. Il n'avait pas besoin de mentionner la photo où Abby était visée. Il était là pour éviter que quoi que ce soit arrive, il allait faire son travail. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, coupant ainsi court à toute réponse possible. Elle le regarda faire, sourcils froncés, pendant qu'il s'arrêtait sur deux personnes, à quelques mètres d'eux. L'un semblait visiblement gêné d'être là, coincé dans un costume un peu trop serré. Le second était tout à fait à son aise, riant avec l'israélienne. Tony sourcilla en reconnaissant le premier, avant de faire un pas vers eux, rapidement arrêté par la poigne de la gothique sur son bras.

« S'il y avait quelque chose, tu me le dirais, non ? »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant… Je crois que Ziva a fait connaissance avec mon voleur de valise préféré. Tu me suis ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Dix minutes plus tôt<strong>

Gibbs tourna un regard circulaire autour de lui, pendant que Ducky était en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme du nom de Ziva David. La brune avait bousculée sans faire exprès son ami psychologue, et s'était confondu en excuses pendant de longues minutes. Ducky s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de lui raconter une histoire de famille qui partait d'une histoire de bousculade, dans le but de la rassurer et lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Depuis, la jeune femme écoutait poliment, en riant quand il le fallait. Et lui, il souriait quand il le fallait, par intermittence, quand le regard noisette de la brune dérivait sur lui.

Il était venu à cette conférence à la demande de son ami, mais il souhaitait déjà que celle-ci soit terminée. Il avait envie de retrouver sa tranquillité, de s'attaquer aux meubles de jardin de Ducky qui avaient besoin d'une bonne rénovation. De ne penser à rien en se plongeant dans sa menuiserie, comme il le faisait si bien depuis qu'il était à la retraite. Ne pas penser pour ne pas se morfondre, c'était une bonne solution.

Son regard tomba sur un jeune homme en chemise de luxe, brun, grand, au sourire confiant. Il marchait vers lui, au côté d'une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés derrière la nuque en deux couettes, une longue frange noire tombant devant ses yeux. Il reconnu immédiatement l'homme à la valise, ce gamin au sourire si insolent. Ses sourcils se rehaussèrent alors que l'homme s'arrêtait devant lui et lui tendait sa main. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire amusé.

« On a encore échangé nos valises ?

- Pas que je sache. » rétorqua le brun.

Anthony, s'il se souvenait bien. Anthony DiNozzo.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez à la science, poursuivit l'italien en désignant l'estrade où se tenaient les quelques conférences d'un vague geste du menton.

- A priori, c'est normal, étant donné que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. »

Le jeune homme tendit un doigt vers lui avec une petite grimace amusée.

« Bien vu. Au fait, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter la dernière fois, je suis…

- Anthony DiNozzo, je sais. »

Tony acquiesça avec une petite moue impressionnée.

« Quelle mémoire ! Mais je préfère Tony. Et vous ?

- Jethro Gibbs, répondit l'intéressé.

- Alors… Vous venez écouter la conférence d'Abby ? interrogea Tony en désignant la jeune femme du doigt.

- J'accompagne mon ami... répondit Gibbs en désignant Ducky, avant d'être interrompu par l'italien.

- …Qui discute avec notre interprète. »

Tony afficha un immense sourire, alors que Gibbs passait de Ziva à Ducky, puis à DiNozzo, visiblement surpris par la tournure de cette rencontre. L'italien résuma sa pensée par une simple remarque :

« Le monde est petit ! »

Gibbs acquiesça, Abby porta son regard sur le pupitre où elle allait bientôt devoir monter. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient devant elle, tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place, de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de cette conférence.

« Je vais devoir y aller, Tony. C'est bientôt mon tour ! »

L'italien tourna son regard vers le pupitre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qu'il y était indiqué. Un chiffre désignant le nombre de minutes restantes avant la participation d'Abby clignotait. Un 'Trois' lumineux. Tony passa son bras derrière les épaules de la gothique, lui indiquant à travers une légère poussée qu'il la suivait. Gibbs fronça les sourcils en les voyant faire, interrogatif malgré lui.

« Vous l'accompagnez ?

- Je suis…commença Tony.

- C'est ma Nounou ! intervint la gothique, toujours en sautillant sur place, avant de faire un grand sourire à Gibbs.

- Votre 'Nounou' ?

- Oui !

- Je suis son garde du corps, rajouta Tony avec un soupir blasé.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un garde du corps ?

- Pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas besoin ? »

Le policier lui jeta un regard malicieux, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui discutait toujours avec Ducky. Ou plus exactement, qui écoutait Ducky. Il l'interpella d'un petit mouvement de la main, obligeant le psychologue à se couper dans son flot de paroles :

« Ziva, nous allons avoir besoin de toi ! » l'interpella Tony.

Gibbs les regarda tous trois partirent vers l'estrade, les deux jeunes femmes devant, le policier à l'arrière, son regard dérivant fréquemment sur la droite et la gauche, dans un geste de surveillance qu'il reconnu comme celui d'un expert. Cet homme était en protection rapprochée, il le savait. Il le reconnaissait pour avoir maintes fois agi de la même façon, à l'époque où il travaillait dans la marine.

Il décida de les suivre, quittant Ducky qui discutait toujours avec celui qui accompagnait Ziva, un jeune homme un peu rond à l'air assez timide, pour avancer vers l'estrade.

* * *

><p><strong>Une minute plus tôt<strong>

Ils étaient sur scène. Abby avait commencé sa conférence, attirant immédiatement l'attention de chaque auditeur à peine avait-elle commencé à parler. Enflammée par sa passion, ses recherches, ses informations, elle était lancée dans son discours, et semblait avoir oublié tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle, plongée dans son monde. Dans sa passion.

Lui se tenait légèrement en retrait sur la droite, caché derrière un long rideau pourpre qui ornait les côtés de l'estrade, mains croisées devant lui, son regard survolant à chaque nouvelle seconde la foule compacte devant eux.

Ziva était à leur gauche, sur un autre pupitre, et traduisait avec quelques secondes d'intervalle chacune des paroles de la laborantine, dans un français des plus parfait.

Abby se lança dans une explication sur l'une de ses théories, il survola la salle du regard, à nouveau.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un serveur qui versait du champagne à Ducky, visiblement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il passa sur le devant des spectateurs, s'arrêta sur Gibbs. L'homme passait d'Abby à Ziva puis à lui, visiblement interrogatif sur sa présence à lui. Il ne s'y attarda cependant pas, survolant à nouveau la salle du regard.

Le serveur s'était décalé, s'était approché du bar. Le jeune homme, un brun aux cheveux noir typiquement méditerranéen, se glissa derrière le comptoir, sa bouteille de champagne toujours à la main.

Tony fit un pas vers l'avant, pour mieux surveiller les faits et gestes de cet homme. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le regard, les gestes, l'allure du serveur, l'ensemble lui semblait suspect. Peut-être était-ce cette démarche féline, ce port altier qu'on ne trouvait que chez les personnes avec de très hautes responsabilités, ou ce regard furetant partout qui l'avait alerté. Il ne saurait le dire, mais le serveur lui semblait bien trop suspect.

Le jeune homme s'abaissa sous le bar, il pencha la tête en avant pour mieux le suivre des yeux.

Son souffle se coupa quand il vit l'homme se redresser.

La bouteille de champagne avait laissé place à une arme. Un pistolet automatique.

L'homme prit à peine le temps de se redresser avant de tendre son arme. L'italien eut juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'il ne visait pas le cœur, comme sur la photo, mais la tête. L'individu avait dû repérer leurs gilets pare-balles. Il jouait donc autrement. Plus explicitement.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir, tirer sur le serveur, d'ici. Il risquait de blesser une personne présente dans la foule. Le serveur était bien trop entouré pour qu'il puisse essayer de le descendre. Il était malin. Il s'était protégé en agissant depuis le bar, là où la foule s'était agglutinée, là où il pouvait au mieux agir sans se faire avoir.

Il fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire en tant que 'Nounou', comme aurait dit Abby.

Il sauta devant elle, alors que le son de la détonation se faisait entendre.

Il aperçu le regard apeuré de son amie tandis que la balle traversait son bras, pendant qu'il se mettait devant elle pour lui servir de protection, avant que ses yeux ne se ferment sous le choc de l'impact.

Il retomba lourdement sur elle, l'entraînant avec lui alors qu'ils s'écrasaient au sol, souffle coupé.

* * *

><p><strong>*sifflote*<strong>

**Pas mal le TBC version PBG, hein ?**


	9. Gwen : Une équipe

_Hello!_

_AAAAAH, vive le TBC, n'est ce pas? Ce club, c'est une merveille. Je suis fière d'en être une membre active. Et je suis très très contente d'avoir des lecteurs aussi adepte du club que moa *Bwahahaha*._

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire la pépite de Gwen, régalez-vous!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Bones-NCIS: Merciiiii *Sourit béatement*. Vive le chocolat!<em>

_Ayahne: Merciiiiiiiiii!_

_WJ: Il faudrait peut-être que j'investisse dans un sonotone maintenant!_

_Yu-Chan: On n'a pas le même style d'écriture, mais on essaye de ne pas trop le faire sentir ^^! Et oui, cette fic' est Tabby, mais uniquement amical! (plutôt me faire hara-kiri que de faire du Tabby couple!)_

_Lili: Roh, j'aime que tu aimes ma cruauté. C'est cool d'être cruelle, hein, Lili? Hein Gwen? ^^_

_Dilinzzo: Mais voui, Gibbs est toujours présent, surtout quand Abby et Gibbs sont concernés (même s'il ne les connait pas encore, son sixième sens lui parle!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Une équipe<strong>

_On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne._

Proverbe français

.

Ça faisait mal de se faire tirer dessus, très mal même. Bien sûr ce n'était pas pire que ce à quoi il avait déjà eu droit. Quand on avait une balle dans le bras, c'était mieux que de l'avoir dans la poitrine. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. Des cris lui parvenaient aux oreilles, des appels également. Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il se sentait perdu. Il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, où il se trouvait.

Sa tête avait dû rencontrer le sol un peu trop durement, elle l'élançait et le privait de pensées claires. Il avait énormément de mal à réfléchir.

Le visage angoissée d'une jeune femme brune apparut.

« Tony ! » répétait-elle sans cesse.

Tony. C'était lui. Et elle ?

« Abby ? » tenta-t-il.

Il avait parlé si bas qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendu. Cependant, savoir lire sur les lèvres avait du bon.

« Oui, c'est moi ! » rit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle pleurait. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de jouer les héros ! le morigéna-t-elle. Et pourquoi tu n'avais pas de gilet ?

- Trois, pas quatre. » répondit-il en guise d'explication.

Il sentait que quelqu'un s'occupait de sa blessure. Il tourna la tête.

« Gibbs ?

- Ne bougez pas, DiNozzo, ordonna celui-ci.

- Le type...

- Votre amie Ziva s'est lancée à sa poursuite avec le service de sécurité. »

Leur interprète en train de courser un mordu de la gâchette ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette phrase.

« Jethro ! retentit une voix.

- Duck, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il lui faut des soins.

- Laisse, je prends le relais. »

Docilement, l'homme s'écarta pour lui laisser la place.

« Alors, jeune homme, on fait des folies ?

- Je tenais absolument à refaire _Bodyguard_.

- Vous avez réussi. Même sens du timing et même bras blessé que Kevin Cosner.

- Amateur ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là.

- Docteur alors ?

- Psychologue.

- Ça explique tout ! Dans le film, le type est...

- Tony ! » reprocha Abby.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Son air affolé avait la place à une moue médusée.

« Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus et tu parles de film ?

- Tu as raison, il faut que je sache à qui je dois m'adresser pour me faire rembourser la veste et la chemise. Tu sais le prix qu'elles m'ont coûté ?

- Tony ! »

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités.

« Docteur !

- Jimmy, mon garçon ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va. »

Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tim ! s'exclama Abby en découvrant qu'il l'accompagnait.

- Ça va ? » s'enquit l'informaticien.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Moi oui, mais Tony doit aller à l'hôpital. »

L'intéressé se redressa d'un bond.

« Hors de question !

- Tu as besoin de soin ! tempêta Abby.

- Elle a raison, approuva Ducky.

- Ne pensez pas y échapper, DiNozzo. » ajouta Gibbs.

Tony se renfrogna.

« C'était pas dans le film, ça.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il y a dans les films, se moqua gentiment Ziva en montant sur l'estrade.

- Le type, vous l'avez eu ?

- Non. Je suis désolée. Il nous a échappés. »

Abby bondit sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris à toi aussi ? reprocha-t-elle à l'israélienne. Ça ne suffit pas que ma Nounou se prenne une balle en jouant les héros ? Il faut aussi que mon interprète l'imite en se lançant à la poursuite du type qui a voulu me tuer ? Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ! ? »

Son ton était monté crescendo au fil de ses phrases. Ziva échangea un regard perplexe avec Tony.

« Abs... » appela-t-il.

La gothique se retourna.

« On va bien. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il la coupa.

« On va bien, répéta-t-il. Il n'y a plus de danger. »

Il tendit son bras valide vers elle.

« Viens. »

Elle le rejoignit, s'empara de sa main, s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« C'est fini, Abby. Il est parti.

- Il va revenir.

- Tu seras à l'abri à ce moment là et on sera prêts à l'accueillir. »

Elle n'était qu'à moitié convaincue.

« Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital, reprit Ducky. Il faut faire nettoyer et recoudre cette blessure. Même si la balle n'a fait que traverser...

- La balle ! s'écria Abby en se relevant.

- Abs ?

- La balle n'a fait que traverser ton bras !

- Merci, je suis au courant. »

Elle essuya d'un revers de sa manche les traces de larmes et de mascara.

« Elle a dû se ficher dans le mur. Si on la retrouve, je pourrais l'étudier et savoir qui t'a tiré dessus ! »

Elle était excitée à présent. Elle se précipita vers Tim.

« Viens, tu vas m'aider. »

Elle disparut derrière la tenture en fond de scène avec le geek, sans que celui-ci ait son mot à dire.

« Il va revenir, reprit Ziva.

- Je sais, dit Tony.

- Marseille n'est plus sûr pour elle.

- Pour nous tous, corrigea-t-il. Qui que soit ce type, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à un de ses proches pour la retrouver si on la met à l'abri, c'est à dire nous.

- Il faut quitter la ville.

- Je veux bien, mais pour aller où ?

- Lyon. »

C'était Jimmy qui venait de parler.

« Pardon ?

- Vous dîtes que vous voulez partir...

- J'avais compris, mais pourquoi Lyon ?

- J'ai séjourné dans une famille l'an dernier près de Lyon. Je connais la ville. »

Il le considéra un instant. Cela signifiait qu'il venait avec eux.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas. Mais avant, il faut qu'on passe à l'hôtel récupérer nos affaires.

- Ce type a presque réussi à vous tuer ! objecta Gibbs. Et vous voulez aller vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

- S'il est là-bas, ça nous donnera une occasion de l'attraper.

- Et ensuite ? Vous comptez vous rendre à Lyon de quelle façon ?

- Louer une voiture ici ne doit pas être beaucoup plus compliqué que chez nous. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Il était l'inconscient, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Tony se releva doucement, aidé par Ducky.

« Il vous faut des soins.

- Navré docteur, mais ça attendra. La sécurité d'Abby passe en premier.

- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne.

- Ducky ! s'écria Gibbs.

- Je ne laisse pas mes patients seuls quand ils ont besoin de moi, Jethro. Je les accompagne.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, vous savez. »

L'ancien marine considéra le flic.

« Et restez seul ici ? »

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Je viens. »

Tony sourit.

« On va former une super équipe !

- Il va falloir deux voitures, remarqua Ziva.

- C'est un problème ?

- Conduire ? Non. Mais il n'y a que...

- Jimmy Palmer, se présenta le jeune homme.

- Jimmy qui connaisse la ville. Si on venait à être séparé, ce serait un handicap.

- Tu as bien dit que tu étais en France depuis deux ans ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je connais chaque ville du pays !

- Dans ce cas, il nous faut un guide, un français. Et je sais qui fera l'affaire ! »

* * *

><p><em>Les auteures ont l'honneur de vous demander, dans votre grande bonté, un petit com'... Ça vous tente? <em>

_*Sourires angéliques des deux auteures*_


	10. PBG : Le guide

**Sorry pour le retard, PBG a été très occupée. Mais ça valait la peine d'attendre, je peux vous l'assurer !**

**WJ : **Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même !

**Dil :** Yep, l'équipe se forme ! Sinon, heu, pour le McAbby... on n'en a pas discuté. *s'en va rapidement questionner PBG*

**Nat-kun :** Une nouvelle tête, chouette ! Par contre, plus jamais tu n'utilises le mot fillette (nous a vexé) ou on sort l'artillerie ! Je te confirme que tu es plus jeune que nous. Au vu de ce com plutôt déjanté, je dois te poser une question existentielle : es-tu atteint de l'AIPM ?

**Bones :** *relis encore et encore la review* C'est fou comme c'est agréable les compliments.

**lili :** *cherche dans le dico "épiquo-ncisienne"* T'es sûre que ça existe ? En tout cas, j'aime !

**PBG :** Tu n'es pas en reste. Tes repliques sont juste magnifiques !

**Voici maintenant le nouveau chap' splendide de PBG avec l'identité du fameux guide. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 - Le guide<strong>

_Il est toujours plus plaisant de suivre que de guider._

Montaigne

.

« Tu vas marcher encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Je crois bien que c'est par ici… »

L'israélienne jeta un regard noir au policier, pendant que celui-ci avançait résolument dans la petite ruelle uniquement éclairée par la lumière orangée des lampadaires, son plan de Marseille à la main. Ils avaient été récupérer leurs affaires à l'hôtel et les avaient amenées chez Ducky, l'équipe y restant le temps que Tony aille chercher leur 'guide'. Ziva s'était proposée pour l'accompagner, tout deux faisaient maintenant route dans les petits chemins pavés de la ville portuaire, le jeune homme jetant fréquemment de petits coups d'œil sur son plan à chaque fois que la lumière procurée par les lampadaires le lui permettait.

Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

- Je crois que je suis sûr, sourit le policier en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble en brique blanche, avant de jeter un œil sur les sonnettes. D'ailleurs, c'est ici ! On y est. »

Il appuya sur l'un des boutons avant que la jeune femme ne puisse y lire le nom qui était inscrit, et posa ensuite sa main sur l'interphone, attendant avec un léger sourire que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, dans un léger grésillement.

« Ton guide ouvre sans savoir qui c'est ? l'interrogea Ziva.

- Caméra vidéo à l'entrée, répondit avec évidence le policier en poussant la porte. Elle est prudente.

- Elle ? répéta Ziva en s'arrêtant, surprise, le regard rivé sur le dos du jeune homme qui continuait d'avancer.

- Oui, elle. »

Ils montèrent un étage, arrivant sur le palier à l'instant même où une porte en bois foncé s'ouvrait devant eux. Le visage d'une belle femme aux cheveux châtains clairs s'encadra dans la porte, son regard azur détaillant le visage de l'italien avec attention, évitant avec une certaine évidence l'israélienne à son côté.

« Bonsoir, Tony. » souffla la femme en français, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

L'italien lui lança un immense sourire, visiblement ravi de se trouver face à la beauté française. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait un pas vers la porte, vers elle, sous le regard de la brune.

« Toujours aussi belle… Jeanne. »

* * *

><p>« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »<p>

Jeanne désigna d'un geste du menton le bras en écharpe du policier, ses mains resserrées autour de sa petite tasse en porcelaine blanche, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par le résumé des dernières heures. La parfaite image de la petite épouse inquiète, remarqua Ziva. Ce qui semblait amuser au plus haut point le jeune homme, pendant qu'elle avait envie de balancer cette mijaurée par la fenêtre.

Tony désigna la poche de sa veste, où se dessinait la forme d'un petit tube en plastique.

« J'ai de quoi m'aider à supporter la douleur. Et puis, j'ai vu pire.

- Et pourquoi as-tu pensé à moi pour t'aider ? »

L'italien lança un sourire brillant à la française, pendant que Ziva constatait le petit haussement de menton satisfait de celle-ci. La question était là pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre… La française semblait ravie que le jeune homme ait pensé à elle.

« Qui d'autre, Jeanne ? répondit Tony en haussant les épaules, avec évidence.

- Tu as bien d'autre choix !

- Je t'assure que non.

- Tu as un carnet d'adresse plus rempli que le président.

- Jeanne, tu es médecin, tu pourras nous aider s'il y a un problème. Et tu habitais à Lyon, avant. Point non négligeable. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, toi et ton charme spectaculaire. »

Les yeux de la française pétillèrent. Ziva se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de balancer sa tasse vide au visage du policier.

« Je ne saurais pas vous aider si quelqu'un essaye encore de s'en prendre à vous, le contra cependant Jeanne d'un ton bas, les yeux baissés sur la petite table.

- Ça, c'est mon boulot, répondit le policier d'un ton rassurant. Alors, tu es d'accord ? »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, fixant l'italien en se mordillant les lèvres

« D'accord, répondit enfin la jeune femme. Ok pour une semaine avec vous. »

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil, elle repositionna une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, fixée sur lui.

« Excusez-moi, intervint Ziva en levant légèrement la main, se sentant légèrement oubliée dans l'échange de sourires et de regards des deux autres.

- Vous voulez peut-être autre chose à boire ? s'inquiéta Jeanne en se tournant vers elle, constatant la tasse de café vide placée entre les mains de la brune.

- Non. Je voudrais surtout savoir… Une question toute simple, mais… Comment vous connaissez-vous ? »

La française lança un petit regard de biais à Tony, plissant les yeux, avant de revenir vers Ziva. L'italien, lui, se contenta de se carrer contre le dossier de son fauteuil avec un regard brillant, amusé.

« C'est simple, répondit Jeanne en haussant les épaules, Tony et moi étions fiancés il y a deux ans. »

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, laissant quelques secondes de répit à l'israélienne pour assimiler l'information, alors que le policier tournait délibérément le regard vers la fenêtre, ignorant ainsi le haussement de sourcils surpris de la jeune femme.

« Nous avons rompu à cause de mon départ pour la France, mon pays natal. »

Elle reposa sa tasse sur sa petite table de salon en bois, suivie des yeux par Ziva, et laissa échapper un léger rire.

« D'ailleurs, c'est amusant que tu reviennes me voir maintenant, Tony… J'ai démissionné de mon poste à l'hôpital, je reviens vivre à Washington dans deux mois, jolie coïncidence, non ? »

L'italien tourna vivement son regard vers elle, Ziva se redressa d'un bond pour avancer vers la porte. Elle lâcha par-dessus son épaule à un DiNozzo silencieux, regard rivé sur la française :

« Je vous attends en bas.

- On arrive dans un instant, Ziva.

- Prenez votre temps. » rétorqua la brune d'un ton sec en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, pour la refermer derrière elle aussi vite

* * *

><p>Elle s'adossa à la porte, les mains derrière elle, le regard rivé sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle sentait la colère rosir ses joues, elle sentait ce petit pincement au cœur. La jalousie… Même si elle ne la comprenait pas trop. Elle serra les dents, avant de se redresser, pour avancer vers les escaliers, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte de l'appartement, pour lâcher d'un ton bas, dans un léger souffle :<p>

« Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles. »

Elle descendit les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, et s'arrêta sur le palier. Avant de sortir son téléphone portable.

Elle hésita, le petit appareil dans la main. Et se décida finalement à composer le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois… Cinq fois. Elle allait raccrocher, quand elle entendit la voix de son interlocuteur au bout du fil.

« Shalom, Ziva. »

Elle hésita un instant, la main crispée autour du petit téléphone.

« Shalom, Ari. » murmura enfin la brune.

Elle laissa passer un temps, hésitante, pendant qu'il laissait entendre le seul bruit de sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil.

« Un problème ?

- Oui, un problème, Ari. » gronda Ziva d'un ton bas, tout en faisant quelques pas dans la rue.

Il laissa passer un temps, avant de laisser entendre son ton calme, bas, résolu.

« Je peux t'expliquer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, serra les poings. Et cligna des paupières pour éliminer ce picotement dans ses yeux, ce sentimentalisme qui n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

« Dis-moi pourquoi, Ari, murmura Ziva d'une voix blanche. Trouve une explication pour laquelle je ne viendrais pas te dénoncer à notre père. Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas un traître. Raconte-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé partir. Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu voulu tirer sur mon amie, Ari. »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un super chap', hein !<strong>


	11. Gwen : Par amour

**PBG étant occupée, c'est moi qui répond à vos coms. **

**Bones :** Je peux t'aider pour les papiers ? Je crois que c'est une excellente idée cette statue. Pas vrai PBG ?

**WJ :** Et Gwen eut beaucoup de mal à lui dire de ne pas le faire.

**lili :** Oui, pour tuer Abby. Pourquoi ? Heu... c'est pas à moi de répondre !

**Dil :** Pas grand chose effectivement.

**PBG :** Je n'ai vraiment pas été inspirée pour la citation. Si tu trouves mieux...

**Bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant ne pas perdre les derniers reviewers qu'il nous reste sous peine de clore plus rapidement que prévu cette histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Par amour<strong>

_En Amérique, on se donne l'importance de sa voiture._

Bertrand Vac

.

C'était officiel, il était maudit. Il s'en doutait déjà depuis sa première rencontre avec Gibbs, les touristes américains lui amenaient des emmerdes, mais depuis l'arrivée des autres, c'était devenu une certitude. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Non content de lui asséner le rôle de dogsitter, les américains voulaient maintenant qu'il leur amène le chien. Parce qu'évidemment, ils ne se déplaçaient pas pour venir le chercher. Non, la bienséance, la politesse... tout ça, ils ne connaissaient pas.

Linux n'était pas le chien dans l'histoire, c'était lui. Simon Cartier, le gentil toutou des américains qui se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire leurs volontés afin de ne pas perdre son job. C'était à pleurer. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il allait en plus avoir droit à des remontrances dès son arrivée à la villa de monsieur Mallard pour son retard. Il pensait mettre moins de temps à rallier la demeure, mais des embouteillages l'avaient pris par surprise sur une route pourtant dégagée habituellement. Connaissant les phénomènes, ils trouveraient certainement à redire sur son véhicule, une Deux Chevaux des années cinquante qu'il avait entièrement restaurée.

Enfin, la villa fut en vue. Enfin, il allait se débarrasser du chien et retourner à son office dans un des hôtels les plus réputés de la ville, loin de ces touristes envahissants. C'était d'ailleurs la seule bonne nouvelle du jour, ils quittaient l'établissement. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il franchit le portail de la propriété en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui. On était loin des immenses demeures avec piscines des fortunés habituels. Bien qu'ayant vue sur la mer, la maison était relativement modeste tant par sa taille que son allure. Elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces constructions design. Au contraire, elle s'intégrait parfaitement au paysage et était d'une architecture typiquement méditerranéenne.

Il gara sa 2CV près d'une magnifique Morgan Vintage avec un sifflement d'admiration pour le véhicule. Finalement, ces américains pouvaient avoir bon goût quand ils le voulaient.

Il quitta l'habitacle et fit sortir le chien. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à trottiner pour se dégourdir les pattes. Simon s'approcha quant à lui de l'œuvre d'art qu'il devinait restaurée par son propriétaire. Il passa une main sur le métal luisant en la dévorant du regard. C'était un vrai bijou. Il savait que la marque en produisait toujours, tout comme il savait que ce n'était pas pour son portefeuille.

« Vraiment magnifique, commenta-t-il.

- Elle vous plaît ? » demanda une voix.

Il releva la tête, surpris et mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à l'admiration de la voiture.

« Mademoiselle Sciuto ? »

Elle se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Derrière elle, près du mur de la maison, se trouvait l'homme qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Arme à la main, Gibbs veillait sur la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est moi, dit-elle, mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Elle vous plait ? »

Il quitta du regard le pire client de la terre pour la jeune femme.

« Très ! C'est la vôtre ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, elle appartient à Ducky. Je préfère les Hot Rod.

- Ancienne, mais modifiée.

- C'est ça.

- Quel modèle ?

- Une Ford A de 1931. Je l'ai repeinte en rouge pour qu'elle colle plus à mes goûts. »

Il acquiesça. Elle poursuivit.

« Je sais que Tony préfère ce qui est Chevrolet et Mustang, mais il n'est pas adepte de la mécanique comme l'est Ducky ou même Gibbs.

- Gibbs aussi ?

- Aussi quoi ?

- Il... il aime les belles voitures ?

- Qui n'aime pas les belles voitures ?

- Je...

- Mais pour vous répondre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est plutôt du genre Dodge Challenger. »

Décidément, si chacun d'eux aimait ces engins, il allait devoir revoir son jugement.

« Merci d'avoir ramené Linux, reprit Abby avec un regard pour le chien. Il manquait à Tim.

- De rien.

- Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais vous n'étiez pas à l'hôtel quand Tony est passé récupérer nos affaires et il ne pouvait pas s'attarder.

- Le client est roi. » sourit-il sous le charme de la gothique.

Le berger allemand vint quémander une caresse. La jeune femme la lui accorda.

« Venez, dit-elle ensuite, il y a de quoi vous rafraîchir à l'intérieur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Après ce que vous avez fait, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

Il voulait refuser, lui dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille.

« Avec plaisir. » accepta-t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle le guida à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>La fraîcheur de la maison était la bienvenue avec le temps caniculaire de l'extérieur. Assis autour d'une table, des verres dans les mains, les américains débattaient du meilleur itinéraire pour gagner Lyon sans rien risquer avec le tueur dans les parages.<p>

« On ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre le retour de Tony et Ziva ? s'enquit Abby en attrapant des verres sur la table.

- Il vaut mieux prévoir à l'avance plusieurs chemins, répondit Gibbs en se postant près de l'entrée. On décidera ensuite. »

La gothique haussa les épaules. Elle remplit les verres d'eau et en tendit un au français.

« Si vous devez conduire ensuite, expliqua-t-elle, c'est ce qui désaltère le mieux. »

Il s'en empara en la remerciant.

« Linux ! s'exclama McGee en retrouvant son chien.

- Je vous l'avais dit, commenta Abby, il lui a manqué. »

L'inverse était également vrai. L'animal faisait la fête à son maître.

« On en a pour des heures ! soupira un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Jimmy, mon garçon, nous n'avons guère d'autres options, rappela le docteur Mallard.

- On devrait demander son avis à Simon. » coupa Abby.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Simon, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! sourit Ducky.

- Moi de même, docteur. »

Aucun d'eux n'avait en effet oublié leur première rencontre à Paris.

« Je vous présente Jimmy Palmer, dit-il.

- Un de vos élèves ?

- On peut dire ça.

- J'ai entendu que vous prévoyez de vous rendre à Lyon.

- Oui. Un autre avis ne sera pas de trop. »

Simon s'approcha de la table et de la carte du pays s'y trouvant étalée.

« Vous savez qu'il vous faudra presque une journée pour rejoindre la ville. Surtout à la période où on est.

- Nous aimerions éviter les embouteillages et les grands axes.

- Quand partez-vous ?

- Ce soir.

- Où allez-vous précisément à Lyon ?

- Nous n'avons pas encore décidé.

- Qui conduira ?

- Nous partons à deux voitures et nous nous relaierons. Jimmy et une amie française de Tony connaissent la route.

- Je connais Lyon ! objecta Palmer. Pas la route !

- Mais vous, réfléchit Abby, vous la connaissez !

- Je... Oui, mais...

- Vous nous guideriez ? On vous paiera le voyage de retour en train ! »

Elle avait l'air emballée par son idée. Lui, beaucoup moins.

« Écoutez mademoiselle...

- Abby.

- Abby, j'ai un travail ici ! Je ne peux pas...

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit l'autre jour que vous connaissiez quelqu'un travaillant dans la recherche ? Une personne renommée dans son domaine ? Un chimiste je crois.

- C'est seulement un client de l'hôtel également présent à la conférence où vous étiez conviée !

- Il pourrait nous avoir accès à un laboratoire à Lyon ? Pour faire des analyses balistiques par exemple ?

- Je... je suppose que oui, surtout si c'est vous qui le demandez. Vous êtes aussi très reconnue dans la profession, mais...

- C'est parfait ! Vous venez avec nous !

- Pardon ?

- Abby... commença Gibbs.

- Simon peut nous ouvrir plein de portes avec son carnet d'adresse ! Il a travaillé dans les plus grands hôtels du pays. Demande lui n'importe quoi, il te l'obtient !

- C'est exagéré, coupa celui-ci. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est les gens que je connais qui...

- Justement ! Il faut que vous soyez là ! On ne peut pas faire ça par téléphone, c'est trop compliqué. Il faut que vous veniez ! Et puis on aura un autre guide pour aller à Lyon ou dans n'importe quelle autre ville.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, maugréa Gibbs en scrutant le français.

- Je dois dire qu'elle a raison, Jethro, enchérit Ducky. Une aide supplémentaire serait la bienvenue, surtout celle de Simon. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules, leur signifiant qu'ils faisaient comme ils l'entendaient. Les connaissant, il n'aurait de toute façon pas le dernier mot.

« C'est entendu alors, se ravit Abby, vous venez !

- Mais je...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, vous venez ! Et puis ne me dîtes pas que ça vous déplait de prendre quelques jours de vacances pour venir en aide à vos meilleurs clients !

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors, c'est réglé, vous venez. »

Il n'avait pas pu placer un mot pour expliquer que non, il ne pouvait pas venir, qu'il avait un travail et donc un patron, qu'elle pouvait au moins lui demander son avis.

« On pourra parler tranquillement mécanique comme ça. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Était-ce son sourire ou leur amour partagé pour les belles cylindrées qui le décida, il n'en savait rien.

« D'accord, dit-il, je viens. Il faut que j'appelle mon patron et que je repasse chez moi prendre des affaires et...

- Non, coupa-t-elle, vous n'aurez pas le temps de repasser chez vous.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Les garçons vous prêteront des affaires si besoin est.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- C'est trop dangereux, répondit Tim.

- Dangereux ? Un aller-retour à Marseille pour prendre des affaires ?

- Si ce type apprend que vous nous aidez, il s'en prendra à vous.

- Quel type ?

- Celui qui veut me tuer, répondit Abby sur le ton de l'évidence. Pourquoi croyez-vous que la conférence ait été annulée et que j'ai besoin d'un labo pour des analyses balistiques ? »

Elle le fixa avec insistance.

« Je pensais ça évident pourtant. Si on part, c'est parce qu'on m'a tirée dessus et que ceux qui me connaissent sont aussi en danger. »

Oh misère, c'était reparti pour les ennuis !

* * *

><p><strong>Et un long chapitre, un !<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	12. PBG : Un frère, une mission

**Merci pour ces reviews. Ca fait du bien de savoir que vous êtes toujours là !**

**WJ :** Et que dire de la review !

**anna :** En espérant que la longueur de celui-ci te conviendra.

**PBG :** On les a retrouvés !

**Bones :** Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir. Pour l'aide, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

**Cherisch :** Il ne peut pas y avoir toujours de l'action ! Mais ça va revenir, hein !

**Dil :** Je trouve qu'on pourrait les voir plus dans la série. Ce serait bien.

**lili :** Disons surtout que celui-là a touché le jackpot ! Et ton voeu va être exaucé dans ce chapitre.

**Retour sur Ziva et Ari dans ce chapitre. Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi et qui veut la peau d'Abby. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – Un frère, une mission<strong>

_Sur la terre tout a une fonction, chaque maladie une herbe pour la guérir, chaque personne une mission._

Sagesse indienne

.

Il sentait la colère de sa demi-sœur à travers le téléphone. Sa voix sèche, très légèrement tremblante, son ton qui n'admettait aucun mensonge. Elle voulait des réponses.

Il allait lui donner celles qu'il pouvait. Les autres, il les survolerait.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Ziva. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il en profita pour boire une gorgée de son scotch, son regard posé sur l'océan qui lui faisait face, derrière les vitres de l'hôtel quatre étoiles où il avait pris une chambre.

« Ton travail ? Ton travail est de tuer mon amie ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Aucunement.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir. »

Il sentait sa déception, le sentiment de culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules de l'avoir laissé partir quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il quittait la salle de conférence, plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle l'avait envoyé voler face contre le mur alors qu'il tentait d'escalader celui-ci, il s'était alors retourné vers elle en repoussant d'un coup d'épaules les mains qu'elle avait posé contre son dos. Et avait ébauché un sourire satisfait en lisant la stupeur dans le regard de l'israélienne, de sa petite sœur, quand elle avait découvert que c'était lui. Lui. Que l'homme qui avait voulu tuer Abby Sciuto était le garçon qui avait grandi avec elle pendant plus de quinze ans.

Il entendait encore son ton déstabilisé, pendant qu'elle reculait d'un pas, alors que lui même avait laissé retomber son arme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'en servirait pas sur elle.

_« Ari. »_

Il avait esquissé un faux sourire, un semblant de normalité pendant que la stupeur déformait les traits de la brune.

_« Ziva ! Shalom. Cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et tu es de plus en plus jolie, petite sœur. »_

Elle était devenue totalement livide, incapable de le quitter du regard, les yeux grand ouverts.

_« Qu'est ce que tu… »_

Il avait repoussé sa question d'un vague geste de la main.

_« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire de mal. Reste interprète, laisse-moi faire mon boulot. Nous ne somme plus du même monde, Ziva. »_

Encore hébétée, elle n'avait pas cherché à le rattraper. Il avait fui avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste. De toute façon, elle était nettement moins entraînée que lui. Il avait cinq ans d'expérience dans le Mossad, elle n'en avait eu que deux.

Cinq ans, le nombre d'années depuis laquelle il n'avait pas revu sa petite sœur, avant aujourd'hui. Une éternité. Certes, il l'avait au téléphone une fois par an, pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et inversement. Mais c'était les deux seules fois où ils se parlaient dans l'année. Même s'ils connaissaient les numéros de portable de l'un et de l'autre par cœur.

Leur relation fraternelle avait brutalement pris fin quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait quitté le Mossad, mettant ainsi un terme à toute relation avec son père, sa famille, son travail et sa patrie. Il avait volontairement coupé toute relation avec eux, avec elle, pour se libérer de son ancienne vie, à l'exception de deux jours par an. Geste qu'il n'expliquait pas, mais dont il ne pouvait se passer.

Il était désormais un électron libre, qui vaquait et voguait au fil des missions qu'il trouvait. Aujourd'hui, sa mission était de tuer Abigail Sciuto, ordre donné par un puissant et mondialement connu groupe pharmaceutique. La laborantine était sur le point de mettre en danger tout leur concept en dénonçant les substances illicites qu'ils mettaient dans leurs produits, ils voulaient s'en débarrasser. Et lui, agissait. Il avait d'abord envoyé des menaces, espérant qu'elle en tiendrait compte et stopperait ses recherches dans la foulée. Elle ne s'en était pas occupée, s'en était moquée. Il avait donc opté pour la solution suivante. Tuer.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'avais pas le choix. » avança Ari en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils qui meublait sa chambre.<p>

La dernière image qu'il avait eue de sa sœur, quelques heures plus tôt, flottait devant son regard, tel un film flou et tremblant de sa journée et de cet instant qui revenait à lui, le torturant malgré sa volonté.

Il se revoyait face à sa sœur. Ses doutes à cet instant. Qu'aurait-il fait si elle l'avait empêché de partir ? Il aurait eu beaucoup de peine à faire du mal à Ziva… Mais il l'aurait probablement fait pour rester libre. Sa liberté était sa vie. Tout simplement. Et sa vie, ce n'était pas sa famille. Ce ne l'était plus.

« Ne me sous-estime pas, Ari. »

Il sourit, tout en abaissant son regard vers son verre, lorgnant sur le liquide ambré qui tournoyait dans son verre, avant de le lever vers ses lèvres.

« Ziva…

- Alors, explique-moi, ordonna la brune dans le téléphone d'un ton bas et froid.

- Mademoiselle Sciuto ne s'est pas fait que des amis en faisant son travail. Je ne fais que résoudre ce conflit, Ziv.

- Tu veux assassiner une femme pour résoudre un conflit ! »

Il l'entendit jurer dans sa langue maternelle et laissa un microscopique sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es devenu complètement fou, Ari, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai juste pas la même vision du monde que toi, petite sœur. »

Il abaissa son regard vers son poignet, constata que l'heure avançait. De l'autre côté de la ligne, il sentait Ziva muette de stupeur, incapable de contrer son ton résolument calme, probablement submergée par la stupeur et la culpabilité.

« Je dois te laisser, Ziva. Évite de traîner avec cette jeune femme, trouve-toi une autre personne avec qui travailler. Je ne voudrais pas devoir me retrouver face à toi dans un combat, petite sœur.

- Ne fais pas ça. »

La voix de sa sœur, brisée, l'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant, pour laisser l'image d'une petite fille de dix ans prendre la place de celle qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Une petite fille qui l'implorait de ne pas partir en mission, à peine à l'âge de quinze ans. Une petite fille qu'il avait serrée dans ses bras, avant de la quitter. Et de ne plus jamais revenir de la même façon.

« Prends soin de toi, Petite sœur. »

Il raccrocha. Et termina son verre d'un trait. Avant de se lever, décidé à poursuivre à bien sa mission.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers son portable, constatant difficilement que son frère avait raccroché. Elle n'avait pas reconnu l'homme au bout du fil, ce n'était pas le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi. C'était un homme distant, lointain, une machine à tuer qui n'avait visiblement plus aucun sentiment.<p>

Son grand frère avait laissé place à un inconnu. Un inconnu qui voulait tuer sa nouvelle amie, une personne adorable et pétillante de vie. Il ne pouvait pas être devenu ça. C'était impossible.

Il fallait qu'elle le rende à la raison. Qu'elle retrouve le garçon souriant et amusant avec qui elle avait grandi.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage gelé, glacé par l'effroi malgré la douce température ambiante. Et tressaillit, coupé par un appel venant de derrière elle. Une voix qui l'interpellait, associée à des pas se rapprochant doucement d'elle.

« Tout va bien, Ziva ? »

Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, prenant une seconde pour elle avant de se retourner. Une seconde où elle laissa couler toutes les émotions qui l'avaient envahie tandis qu'elle parlait à son frère, pour ne laisser place qu'à la traductrice, celle qui n'avait aucun frère, aucune famille, aucun antécédent. Celle qu'elle s'était créée en venant en France, après avoir fait ses adieux à son père. Celle qui n'avait pas à être émotive, mais qui devait juste redresser le menton et traduire.

« Tout va très bien, répondit- t- elle en se retournant vers l'italien, ses yeux foncés où ne se lisait plus aucune des émotions qui y transparaissaient la seconde d'avant plongeant dans le regard émeraude du policier.

- Jeanne prépare sa valise et nous rejoint dans une minute.

- J'ai hâte, ironisa l'israélienne en fronçant le nez, pendant que l'italien se laissait aller malgré lui à un sourire amusé.

- Tu vas voir, elle est très gentille.

- Je ne doute pas que tu l'ais trouvée… gentille. » railla la jeune femme en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un regard éloquent pour le policier.

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras devant lui et de s'adosser à l'immeuble qui faisait face à celui de Jeanne, laissant les minutes défiler silencieusement en attendant que la française descende.

Laissant à Ziva le choix de ruminer ses dernières informations. Elle savait qui était l'homme qui voulait s'en prendre à son amie. Elle savait aussi qu'elle voulait comprendre et essayer de le raisonner avant de le dénoncer. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve le moyen de rencontrer son frère, discrètement, sans éveiller les soupçons de ses nouveaux amis.

Et qu'elle lui rende la raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est génial le chap' de PBG, hein !<strong>

**Un avis peut-être ?**


	13. Gwen : Lyon

_Chers amis, bonjour!  
><em>

_Oui, vous avez bien lu, je n'ai pas dis "Hola" ou "Hello", j'ai innové, je suis toute fière de moi...  
><em>

_Bref, sur ce début de blablabla des plus intéressants, passons au encore plus intéressant:  
><em>

_La présentation du chapitre. Oui, parce que là, je ne vous présentais pas le chapitre, mais je présentais la présentation du chapitre, héhé...Hum... Je vous ai perdu? Que ceux qui sont encore là lèvent la main!  
><em>

_C'est bien, je suis fière de vous!  
><em>

_Bon, sinon ce chapitre. Ce chapitre, c'est du Gwenetsi. Et le Gwenetsi, par définition, c'est magnifique. Plongez-vous dans cette écriture, savourez...  
><em>

_Je vais le finir à l'américaine, pour une fois. Oublions donc le "Bonne lecture", même si je vous le souhaite quand même, c'est évident...^^  
><em>

_Et... Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: Tu peux compatir pour la pauvre petite auteur qui a eu 4 reviews sur son chapitre. Mais je ne ferais pas ma malheureuse, non. ENJOY!<em>

_Dilinzzo: Ziva reste Ziva. Va t-elle choisir son ancienne famille ou la future... Bonne question!  
><em>

_Ayahne: Je transmets à Ziva tes encouragements. Sa tâche sera d'autant plus ardue si Gwen et moi passons en mode méchante ^^!  
><em>

_Cherisch: J'ai beaucoup de mal à lire des fics Kate / Ari ... Je trouve ce couple ultra particulier, il me donne des frissons désagréables ^^."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 – Lyon<strong>

_Qui se nourrit d'attente risque de mourir de faim._

Proverbe français

.

Il était tôt lorsque les conducteurs coupèrent les moteurs de leurs véhicules.

« On est arrivé. » dit Simon à ses compagnons.

Sur le siège passager, Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la seconde voiture conduite par Jeanne. Il vit Gibbs descendre. Il se tourna vers l'arrière. Abby était profondément endormie sur l'épaule de Ziva, une main dans celle de Timothy. L'informaticien avait lui aussi rejoint le pays des rêves il y a plusieurs heures.

« Reste avec eux. » commanda-t-il à l'israélienne.

Il ouvrit la portière.

« Venez. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du français.

Ils rejoignirent l'ancien marine.

« Tout va bien de votre côté ? s'enquit le flic.

- Regardez. » répondit Gibbs laconiquement en indiquant la voiture.

Le docteur et Jimmy dormaient eux aussi d'un sommeil de plomb.

« Y en a qui on la belle vie, sourit Tony.

- Où est votre homme ? » questionna Gibbs en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Simon avisa l'heure à sa montre, 5h33.

« Nous sommes en avance. Il ne sera pas là avant une demi-heure.

- On fait quoi en attendant ? On prépare le petit déj ? ironisa DiNozzo.

- Vous avez mieux à proposer ? répliqua-t-il.

- Eh bien, vous vous lâchez maintenant ? Pas trop tôt !

- Vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

- Un avis, Gibbs ?

- On est en sécurité ici.

- Mais encore ?

- Pour moi, ce sera un café noir, sans sucre. »

* * *

><p>« Simon ! » appela une voix lointaine.<p>

Le jeune homme se retourna. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris, le visage avenant, venait vers eux un sac sur le dos. Vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise saumon, des baskets aux pieds, le docteur Daniel Worth était à mille lieux du rat de laboratoire que beaucoup imaginait. Certains prétendaient que sa double nationalité y était pour quelque chose. Comme si être à la fois français et anglais pouvoir avoir un quelconque impact sur le caractère d'une personne.

« Monsieur Worth, salua-t-il poliment en reposant son gobelet de café vide sur le toit de la voiture.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Daniel !

- L'habitude, vous savez. »

Le docteur regarda ses compagnons avec un grand sourire.

« Vous avez besoin de mes services à ce qu'on m'a dit, poursuivit-il dans un anglais parfait néanmoins doté d'un fort accent.

- Oui, déclara Abby en s'avançant. J'aimerais emprunter votre laboratoire.

- Mademoiselle Sciuto, je présume. Enchanté. Je serai ravi de vous aider ! »

Il était de bonne humeur apparemment. Simon leur avait dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu autrement que souriant et plein d'entrain.

« Un rendez-vous dans un parking n'est pas habituel, qui plus est celui d'une gare, mais j'aime ça ! On se croirait dans un de ses films d'action. J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez des analyses balistiques ?

- C'est exact.

- J'ai un ami qui travail pour la crim'. Il nous prêtera ce dont nous avons besoin pour les analyses. Prévoyez simplement les croissants en échange. Il peut être assez susceptible quand on vient le déranger dans son antre de très bonne heure.

- Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

* * *

><p>Abby était dans son élément. C'était flagrant. Worth et elle n'avaient pas cessé de discuter depuis leur départ de la gare. Tony et Simon avaient renoncé à entrer dans leur conversation cinq minutes après qu'elle ait débuté. Elle n'était pas à leur portée. Ils s'étaient donc rabattus sur un autre sujet tout aussi important, qu'allaient-ils faire ensuite ?<p>

Gibbs avait assuré se charger de la sécurité des autres, bien qu'il fut évident qu'il aurait aimé les accompagner. Ils devaient réfléchir de leur côté à la suite des évènements. Jeanne et Jimmy connaissaient assez la région pour proposer des endroits où ils pourraient s'installer. Restait à savoir s'ils étaient sécuritaires pour eux.

* * *

><p>Ziva soupira de soulagement en retrouvant l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil changeait de celle artificielle des néons. L'air n'était plus vicié comme dans le parking. Cela lui faisait du bien. Linux semblait être de son avis. Cette promenade lui faisait du bien et lui donnait de l'énergie. Elle voyait qu'il souhaitait jouer.<p>

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Elle avait juré à Gibbs revenir dans cinq minutes à peine. Il viendrait la chercher si elle n'était pas ponctuelle. C'était un ancien militaire et le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait côtoyé l'avait renseigné sur son caractère. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

Elle devait donc mettre à profit ces quelques minutes en solitaire, ou presque, pour joindre Ari. Une conversation téléphonique ne mènerait nulle part. Il fallait qu'elle le voit en personne. Là, elle pourrait le raisonner.

Elle tapa rapidement un message sur son portable et le lui envoya. Il était succinct. Elle n'y avait mis qu'une heure et un lieu. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, il comprendrait.

En effet, moins d'une minute après l'envoi, le téléphone vibra. Elle ouvrit le sms reçu. Il ne contenait que trois mots : _J'y serai._ La jeune femme sourit. Elle allait pouvoir agir et ramener son frère à la raison. Bientôt, tout ça ne serait qu'une vieille histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, maintenant, j'ai plein de possibilités pour la suite. Tout plein, tout plein. Gnihihihi *Se frotte les mains*"<em>


	14. PBG : Une question d'instinct

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici enfin la suite de l'histoire ! Et nous ne vous ferons pas l'affront de chercher des excuses à ce retard.**

**WJ : **Je crains que tu n'ais pas fini d'avoir peur.

**Dil :** Faute corrigée de même que les autres horreurs des précédents chapitres.

**lili :** Tu as reviewé les deux malgré ton retard, merci !

**Bones :** Et celui-ci est PBGistique !

**Admirez maintenant l'oeuvre de PBG ! Très chère, tu t'es surpassée. J'adule ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Une question d'instinct<strong>

_Dans l'instinct est la seule vérité._

Anatole France

.

Abby Sciuto quitta du regard le spectromètre de masse, qui avait attiré sa curiosité, pour se diriger à pas vifs vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci venait de bipper, signe qu'il y avait un résultat sur l'une des recherches qu'elle avait lancé.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le petit tabouret devant l'immense écran et fit dérouler la page où étaient inscrits les résultats. Elle découvrit un résultat d'empreintes partielles, obtenues sur la balle retrouvée, appartenant à plus de quatre-vingt dix pourcents de probabilité à un ancien agent du Mossad. Il se dénommait Ari. Ari Haswari.

Elle baissa la fenêtre où était inscrit son résultat et lança une recherche via l'un des logiciels de l'homme à qui elle avait emprunté les machines. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de faire des recherches policières, chose qui l'amusait hautement. Elle allait peut-être s'y reconvertir…

Il fallut quelques minutes d'attente avant que son ordinateur ne fasse à nouveau entendre le petit 'bip' indiquant l'arrivée d'un résultat. Elle reposa vivement son gobelet de café sucré sur le bureau dès qu'elle entendit l'indicateur de résultat, pour s'avancer vers son écran.

Surexcitée par la découverte, elle parcourut des yeux les données trouvées sur leur mystérieux Haswari. L'homme qui voulait sa peau.

Elle était en train de percer à jour cet homme, de connaitre celui qui avait voulu attenter à sa vie. Pour le devancer. Et le battre.

Son sourire s'effaça cependant lentement quand elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait l'un des noms cités dans les données personnelles de Ari Haswari.

Sa sœur, également un ancien agent du Mossad. Sa sœur, Ziva David.

* * *

><p>Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sourcils froncés. Elle avait réussi à s'éclipser hors de la maison en prétextant aller chercher de quoi manger. Maintenant, elle attendait. Depuis dix minutes. Et son frère n'était toujours pas là.<p>

Préoccupée, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de l'homme.

Et poussa un grognement de frustration en découvrant qu'il était sur répondeur.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur l'horizon. Avant de faire demi-tour, les poings crispés par l'énervement.

Visiblement, son frère n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Visiblement, il s'était joué d'elle.

Son ventre se serra, elle ferma les paupières, nerveuses. Le visage de son frère s'imprima devant ses yeux, elle réalisa qu'Ari avait peut-être réellement changé et qu'il n'était peut-être plus le frère qu'elle avait connu. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être accordé sa confiance à un membre de sa famille alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait commis une grosse erreur. Elle se mit à courir vivement vers la maison où était réunie l'équipe, victime d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pencha son visage sur le côté et jeta un regard vers l'horloge, lèvres pincées. Quinze minutes étaient passées depuis que la jeune traductrice était partie. Quinze minutes pour acheter trois pizzas, il trouvait ça long, surtout quand la pizzeria n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres.<p>

Il se doutait que quelque chose était caché derrière cette sortie. La jeune femme s'était d'emblée proposée pour aller chercher la nourriture, quand Jimmy avait déclaré avoir faim. Il aurait dû deviner qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Car, il en était persuadé, elle cachait quelque chose. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Et son instinct se trompait rarement.

Il fit un nouveau pas sur le palier pour avancer vers l'extérieur, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard rivé vers l'horizon, où le soleil disparaissait lentement pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

Une voiture approchait. Celle conduite par le français, Simon. Tony était installé sur le siège passager et regardait sur le côté, visiblement lointainement perdu dans ses pensées. Abby était derrière, et sautillait pratiquement sur place, même si aucun sourire n'était présent sur son visage. La voiture s'arrêta, le français sortit rapidement et claqua la portière derrière lui. Le policier l'imita aussi vite, après s'être légèrement secoué la tête, comme pour revenir à la réalité. Il vit Abby courir vers lui et se jeter pratiquement à son cou, avant de s'arrêter, comme consciente de cette trop soudaine et subite proximité. Il resta immobile, les bras pendus autour de lui, muet, pendant qu'elle reculait d'un pas, pour lui jeter un regard partagé entre la joie et la colère, ainsi qu'il le perçut, une certaine préoccupation.

Simon entra dans la maison, l'italien se laissa tomber sur les marches du perron, les bras posés sur les genoux, les évitant consciencieusement du regard.

Gibbs lança un regard intrigué vers le policier, avant de revenir vers la gothique dont les mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient devant lui, tandis qu'elle sautillait pratiquement sur place, piaffant d'impatience.

« Vous avez quelque chose, comprit Gibbs en plissant légèrement les yeux, tandis que la gothique acquiesçait de vigoureux hochements de tête.

- J'ai le nom du tueur, commença Abby.

- Bien. »

La réponse du sniper attira une grimace nerveuse à l'italien, pendant qu'il penchait légèrement son visage vers eux pour suivre la conversation.

« Non, pas bien, intervint Tony d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a aussi le nom d'une personne proche d'Ari Haswari.

- Ari Haswari ?

- Notre serveur ninja assassin.

- Qui ?

- Ziva David. » lâcha le policier d'un ton aigre, avant de détourner le regard pour se positionner à nouveau face à l'horizon.

Gibbs sourcilla, tout en interrogeant Abby du regard, pendant que celle-ci s'arrêtait de sautiller sur place, avant de croiser les mains devant elle et de baisser les paupières, comme soudainement consciente de ce qu'ils étaient en train de proférer.

« Ziva ? répéta Gibbs, tout en secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation, comme pour nier la réalité.

- Oui, Ziva, confirma la jeune femme.

- Je suppose que c'est une traître et que Ari sait donc à présent où nous sommes, gronda à nouveau Tony sans toutefois les regarder.

-Impossible. »

La réponse fusa des lèvres de l'ancien marine, alors qu'il levait le menton comme pour défier quiconque de le contredire.

« Appelez là, nous allons lui demander. » reprit Tony.

Gibbs resta muet, laissant à l'italien le temps de comprendre ce qui n'était pas dit.

« Elle n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Et vous la croyez innocente ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes naïf, Gibbs.

- Non.

- Un naïf qui refuse la réalité. »

Gibbs ferma les poings et jeta un regard assassin à l'insolent qui évitait toujours son regard.

« Et vous, vous êtes un con, DiNozzo.

- Faux, répliqua le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules. Je suis un flic, et un flic qui a de l'instinct.

- Je suis un marine, un marine à plus d'instinct qu'un gamin de trente ans. Je vous dis qu'elle est innocente. »

Tony se redressa, haussa le menton, et plongea son regard dans les deux pupilles glacées de Gibbs, comme pour le défier.

« Eh bien, mettez votre instinct de côté et écoutez la raison. On doit partir d'ici, avant que l'israélien vienne tenter de plomber Mademoiselle Sciuto. J'ai une jeune femme à protéger, Gibbs, et je compte bien le faire, même si votre instinct vous dit que nous ne sommes pas en danger… »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, et s'avança vers la voiture, où il avait laissé plans et adresses de la région pour se cacher, pendant que la gothique rentrait dans la maison, les épaules basses, et que l'ancien sniper le regardait s'éloigner sombrement.

* * *

><p>Ari Haswari n'aimait pas être allongé dans les champs de mauvaises herbes, de la sorte. Mais, le mètre de hauteur d'un vert luxuriant qui le recouvrait avant au moins la bonté de le protéger du regard de tout individu avoisinant.<p>

Il se cala confortablement sur ses coudes, et posa son menton sur le petit socle offert par son arme.

Un œil fermé, l'autre dans le viseur, il suivit des yeux Abby Sciuto tandis qu'elle rentrait dans la maison, alors qu'un vieux mec aux cheveux gris restait sur le pallier et que le flic qui l'avait aperçu lors de la conférence s'éloignait vers un véhicule, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée vers le sol.

Il hésita une seconde, avant de dévier son arme vers le flic.

Cet homme était là pour protéger Mademoiselle Sciuto. Et il savait qu'en cherchant à la protéger, il chercherait aussi l'homme qui allait la tuer. Il devait donc tuer cet individu -et probablement aussi l'homme aux cheveux gris- avant que celui-ci se lance à sa poursuite. C'était d'une logique imparable.

Il eut une légère pensée pour sa sœur qui devait à l'instant comprendre qu'elle s'était fait avoir et qu'il l'avait utilisé pour retrouver sa cible. Une très légère pensée.

Qu'il effaça vite pour se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait une mission à effectuer, une femme à assassiner. Ainsi que toute personne qui chercherait à l'en empêcher.

Ari laissa un léger sourire le gagner en sentant l'adrénaline dut au pouvoir de choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir courir dans ses veines. Il posa son doigt sur la gâchette, l'œil dans le viseur, le policier toujours présent sous son regard.

Et tira.

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... review ?<strong>


	15. Gwen : De l'un à l'autre

_Hello!_

_Un super chapitre de Gwenetsi, bourré d'action et d'adrénaline, comme je les aime! Une vraie merveille, régalez-vous!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>Lili: Mais oui, Ari est un méchant intelligent! Après tout, il fait partie de la famille David, quand même!<em>

_WJ: Héhé, vive le Tibbs, n'est ce pas?_

_Skye; Heureuse de te retrouver ici! La relation entre Ari et Ziva n'est pas souvent exploitée dans les fics, c'est vrai ^^! __Contente que ça te plaise!_

_Ayahne: Meuuuh si, tu peux t'habituer! *Encourage Ayahne d'une tape dans le dos*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – De l'un à l'autre<strong>

_Si tu prends un flingue, tôt ou tard, un autre recevra la balle._

Ennemis rapprochés

.

L'impact le projeta au sol sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Sa tête entra en contact avec le sol violemment. Tony en eut le souffle coupé.

Une douleur intense lui transperçait le dos, une douleur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir côtoyée à plusieurs reprises, pas plus tard que la veille par exemple. Il sentait les gravillons sur son visage. Il se sentait faible également. De plus en plus faible à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Un voile passait devant ses yeux. Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, ses paupières se fermaient.

Il y eut un cri, un seul. Il reconnut la voix d'Abby. La gothique allait encore l'engueuler parce qu'il n'avait pas mis de gilet pare-balles, il en était certain. Elle allait lui reprocher d'attirer les ennuis comme elle l'avait fait depuis leur départ des États-Unis. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas la détromper.

* * *

><p>Tout aurait pu se passer au ralenti. Au contraire, tout se passa très vite. Gibbs vit le flic s'effondrer, touché par un projectile et se recula aussitôt vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il entendit Abby crier le prénom du jeune homme et tenter de se précipiter vers lui. D'une main, il la repoussa. D'un regard, il contraignit les autres à la maintenir sur place. Personne ne devait sortir.<p>

DiNozzo était inerte sur le sol, allongé sur le flanc droit. Il vit avec horreur du sang commencé à imbiber ses vêtements. Le gamin avait raison, Haswari savait où ils se trouvaient. Son instinct de marine l'avait apparemment trompé. Qu'il ait tort était rare. Dans le cas présent, il aurait tout donné pour le comprendre avant.

L'israélien était embusqué. Il tirerait à vue s'il tentait de faire un pas à l'extérieur. Ils étaient coincés.

* * *

><p>Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Abby vit sa nounou se prendre une balle. Il n'y avait pas eu de détonation cette fois. Tout s'était passé en silence. Cela rendait la scène plus terrible encore.<p>

Son garde du corps, cet insupportable flic presque aussi bavard qu'elle venait de tomber sous les balles ennemies. Il venait de se faire descendre par l'homme qui voulait la tuer. Il était en train de mourir, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, à cause d'elle. Elle avait en effet vu distinctement le point d'entrée de la balle du sniper, à gauche, juste sous l'omoplate, au niveau du cœur.

Elle s'entendit hurler son nom et tenter de se précipiter à l'extérieur alors que Gibbs se réfugiait dans la maison. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la ceinturait pour l'empêcher de sortir. Une autre personne apparut devant elle pour tenter de la calmer. Elle se débattit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là alors qu'il était dehors en train de se vider de son sang. Elle devait l'aider.

* * *

><p>Simon tourna la tête lorsqu'il la vit rentrer dans la maison. La découverte faite au labo leur avait tous fait perdre le sourire. Elle semblait la seule à néanmoins avoir le pouvoir de le garder sur les lèvres. La jeune américaine était étonnante.<p>

Si elle avait sourit, il aurait fait de même, mais la conversation avec Gibbs semblait lui avoir ôté cette capacité. Il la vit sourcils froncés faire volte-face dans le but de lui parler. Aucun des mots qu'elle aurait souhaité prononcé ne franchit ses lèvres. Ce fut le prénom du flic qui les remplaça, attirant l'attention générale.

L'ancien marine entra précipitamment dans la maison. Il lui envoya un regard équivoque alors que la gothique voulait sortir. Il passa aussitôt ses mains autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher. Une chance qu'il ait été aussi près ou il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Il avait déjà du mal à la retenir. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un vint à sa rescousse et se plaça devant la jeune femme. À deux, ils parviendraient sans doute à la maîtriser.

* * *

><p>Tim discutait avec Ducky et les autres quand il avait entendu la voiture arriver. Linux s'était redressé et avait pointé sa tête vers la porte ouverte de la demeure. Il l'avait imité, assistant en silence à la scène se jouant sur le perron.<p>

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais devina que ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Abby cria, Gibbs entra à toute vitesse. Il quitta la chaise sur laquelle il s'était installé. Son chien se releva.

Il allait poser une question quand Linux partit en courant et franchit le seuil sans qu'il réussisse à le retenir. Un regard de Gibbs le dissuada de se lancer à sa suite. Simon ceintura Abby. Il se plaça devant elle à son tour. S'il ne devait pas sortir, elle non plus. Au vu de l'œillade glaciale de l'ancien militaire, aucun d'eux n'avait intérêt à tenter une percée.

* * *

><p>Ari esquissa un sourire. Amérique zéro, Israël un. Le flic était mort ou ne tarderait pas à l'être. C'était un bon jour pour lui.<p>

Il braqua son arme sur l'entrée de la maison. Le vieux avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur. Aucune importance. Il serait forcément amené à sortir à un moment ou à un autre. Il lui suffisait d'être patient. Il avait analysé la situation avant de tirer, il savait qu'il y avait une fenêtre de ce côté. D'un tir bien ajusté, il pourrait contraindre les américains à quitter l'habitation. Tuer Sciuto ne serait plus ensuite qu'une formalité. Il aurait terminé sa mission, il toucherait le reste de ses honoraires et il disparaîtrait pour resurgir un autre jour quelque part dans le monde afin d'exécuter une nouvelle mission. C'était un boulot simple, aux horaires flexibles. Il était à son compte et il gagnait beaucoup. Il aimait ce job.

Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis son tir. Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans son viseur. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette quand il reconnut la forme d'un chien, un berger allemand identifia-t-il avec un nouveau sourire. Il le suivit des yeux une seconde à peine. Cette brève inattention lui fut néfaste. Un tir éclata près de son visage.

* * *

><p>Jamais Ziva n'avait couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Même pendant les entraînements du Mossad ou certaines missions où elle était une cible de choix elle n'avait pas couru si vite. À ce moment là, seule sa vie était en jeu. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.<p>

Cette fois, c'était la leur, celle des amis qu'elle s'était fait. Elle qui pensait ne plus être capable de nouer une amitié, voilà qu'elle s'était rapprochée de toute une bande d'américains. Même Simon, elle l'appréciait énormément. Pour Jeanne... c'était plus compliqué. La française n'y était pour rien pourtant. C'était elle la seule responsable. Après l'échec de sa relation avec Ray, ce sale menteur qui l'avait cru si naïve, elle était déterminée à ne plus laisser un homme tenter sa chance avec elle. Ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la française et, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallèle de sa propre histoire avec la sienne.

Avec un temps digne du livre des records, elle atteignit la pseudo-cour devant la maison. Elle constata deux choses. Un, une voiture était garée à quelques mètres de la demeure. Abby et les garçons étaient donc de retour. Deux, un corps était étendu à proximité.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant Tony. Elle pointa l'arme qu'elle avait dégainée durant sa course et la pointa vers le champ qui les surplombait à sa droite. Son œil expert n'eut aucun mal à découvrir son frère au milieu de la végétation, d'autant qu'il venait de se trahir par un brusque mouvement. Elle distingua le chien de Tim du coin de l'œil, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. A la place, elle tira.

Elle ne l'avait pas touché, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de viser pour ça et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas l'atteindre. Ari restait son frère.

* * *

><p>Linux s'immobilisa près de la voiture en entendant le coup de feu. Il leva la tête et chercha autour de lui à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.<p>

* * *

><p>Ari roula sur lui même avant de se redresser et de tirer de nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva le visa de son arme sans sourciller de la balle fichée à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs observa attentivement le frère et la sœur avant d'oser s'avancer, arme au poing.<p>

* * *

><p>L'israélien changea brusquement de cible.<p>

* * *

><p>Sa sœur frémit en voyant l'américain mis en joue.<p>

* * *

><p>L'homme la quitta des yeux en levant son arme.<p>

* * *

><p>Il ne restait plus à Ari qu'à tirer. Ce type en moins, il pourrait se charger tranquillement de la gothique. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se défendre ou de rentrer dans la maison. Quant à sa sœur... elle n'était pas un problème. Jamais elle n'oserait tirer sur lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il allait tuer Gibbs. Il allait assassiner de sang froid un innocent. Elle l'avait perdu il y a longtemps. Elle le comprenait maintenant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à appuyer. C'était son frère qu'elle visait.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Il découvrit l'arme d'Ari trop tard. Il savait que Ziva le visait. Pourtant, elle ne tirait pas. Il le comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle l'avait déjà fait non ? D'accord, il était de sa famille, mais elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser commettre un meurtre ! Si ?<p>

La réponse était non. Il entendit un tir et vit l'israélien pâlir. Son fusil pointa vers le sol alors qu'il portait une main à sa poitrine. Le cœur, c'était symbolique sans doute. Il tourna la tête vers Ziva et se figea.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas encore mort. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tellement la poisse finalement. Il lui avait même resté assez de force pour attraper son arme et viser ce salopard qui en voulait à Abby une fois sur le dos. Avec sa vue brouillée, allongé au sol, ça n'avait pas été facile, mais l'autre semblait avoir décidé de lui faciliter les choses en se mettant bien à découvert.<p>

Abby ne lui en voudrait peut-être plus maintenant d'avoir oublié le gilet de protection. Il avait accompli sa mission et il était toujours vivant. Comme nounou, elle devait admettre qu'il assurait. Enfin presque, il commençait vraiment à ne pas se sentir bien. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et là, il aurait vraiment adoré se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Remarquez, qu'est-ce-qui l'en empêchait ?

* * *

><p><em>*Admire Gwenetsi et le nouveau bouton review*<em>


	16. PBG : Reste

**Nous revoilà ! Merci pour vos coms !**

**Vous l'aurez attendu ce chapitre, mais PBG était en pause et je tenais à ce qu'elle prenne la suite comme il en était convenu au début de la collab. Croyez-moi, nous n'avez pas patienté pour rien. Ce chapitre est un petit bijou !**

**WJ : ***attrape des mouchoirs et les tend à Bébé Tony* WJ va mieux ?

**PBG :** Si je te le dédicace, tu me fais pareil pour celui-là ? *regard du chap potté*

**Skye :** Je crois que tes demandes ont été entendues !

**lili :** C'est la question du jour. Et la réponse est dans ce chap. Au sujet de cette fameuse potion... tu pourrais nous en procurer sans que Queen le sache ?

**Bones :** Tu reviewes toujours ce que tu as en retard. On t'aime !

**alia :** Merci !

**Aujourd'hui, chapitre de PBG, une merveille, je ne m'en lasse pas ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 – Reste<strong>

_Vous ne pouvez maintenir quelqu'un à terre sans y rester avec lui._

Booker T. Washington

.

Elle était paralysée, debout, son bras droit encore tendu devant elle, le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle serrait tellement son revolver qu'elle en avait mal à la main. Le métal de la crosse lui rentrait si fort dans la peau qu'elle en garderait sûrement une marque pendant de longues minutes après l'avoir reposé, mais c'était là la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Toute son attention était fixée et focalisé sur une seule et unique personne. L'homme qui venait de tomber à genou quelques mètres devant elle, son regard perdant déjà toute vitalité, sa main trempée de sang portée à son cœur. Cet homme avec qui elle avait grandi, cet homme avec qui elle avait ris, avait joué étant enfant.

Cet homme sur qui elle venait de tirer.

* * *

><p>Gibbs laissa tomber son arme vers le sol, la mâchoire encore crispée par les dernières minutes qui venaient de se dérouler. Il fixa son attention une seconde sur l'israélien qui s'effondrait lentement au sol, perdant petit à petit ses couleurs et sa vie. Il avait porté une main sur son cœur, cachant la première marque rouge, celle qui imbibait de plus en plus sa chemise. La seconde était située au niveau de l'abdomen, plus petite mais toute aussi mortelle. La seconde, la balle tirée par DiNozzo.<p>

Il tourna son visage vers celui-ci, quittant l'israélien des yeux pour se focaliser sur le policier. Tony avait laissé retomber son bras portant l'arme sous lui, et gisait contre le sol, une joue posée sur le gravier, les yeux semi-clos. Sa chemise était également trempée de sang dans le milieu du dos, là où le sniper l'avait touché. Abby, debout, droite, les mains croisées devant elle était présente à ses côtés, plus livide que jamais. Jeanne et Ducky étaient également déjà auprès de lui. Il comprit qu'ils avaient couru à son côté à son côté à peine Ari avait-il été mis hors d'état de nuire. La médecin s'occupait déjà à vérifier la blessure, pendant que le psychologue, et anciennement docteur, vérifiait ses constantes.

Il fit un pas vers lui. Et s'arrêta. Son attention fut attirée par la forme immobile de l'autre côté du jardin. La personne qui avait tué Ari Haswari.

Elle était livide. Son bras toujours tendu devant elle, son regard rivé sur Haswari. Plus fixe qu'une statue. Entièrement immobile. Il ne vit même pas son torse se soulever, comme si elle retenait son souffle. Comme si elle s'était arrêtée de vivre pour s'immobiliser à l'instant même où elle avait tiré sur son frère.

* * *

><p>Abby s'était dégagée d'un brusque coup de coude porté à l'estomac de l'informaticien à l'instant où le sniper avait été touché et mis à terre. Elle avait couru aussi vite vers le policier, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, rapidement suivi par Jeanne et Ducky. McGee et Simon l'avaient suivis, mais s'étaient rapidement écartés pour laisser de l'air aux docteurs et au policier.<p>

Les deux médecins s'étaient accroupis vers Tony, elle était restée debout à ses côtés, le regard grand ouvert, fixé sur cet homme qui venait de se prendre une balle pour la sauver.

Ses mains et ses doigts s'entortillaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir alors qu'elle le regardait. Sa gorge était serrée. Son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Un rythme qui s'accéléra encore quand elle vit l'italien s'affaisser davantage contre le sol, avec un léger râle.

Tout en déglutissant, elle suivit des yeux Ducky pendait qu'il tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui emportait le policier et Jeanne qui essayait de le garder éveillé. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passait.

Il la quittait. Il s'en allait. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ressentit cette trahison comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter.

« Tu restes avec nous, Tony, ok ? »

Le ton ferme de la médecin n'eut aucun effet sur le policier, dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus lointain au fil des trop longues secondes. Il ne voulait pas rester, elle le sentait. Il avait envie d'abandonner et de s'endormir. Elle le pressentait dans chacun de ses membres. Hors, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Car, elle l'avait tout de suite sentie, sa 'Nounou' était quelqu'un de particulier. Tout comme leur amitié devait l'être. Particulière. Quelque chose de rare et d'intense qui ne pouvait pas s'effacer à cause d'une balle. A cause d'elle.

« Tony ! »

Jeanne leva le visage vers elle en sourcillant. Elle comprit alors au regard interdit de la française que c'était elle qui venait d'appeler le policier d'un ton si ferme et si colérique. Qu'elle reprit aussitôt, tout en plissant les yeux pour l'affronter du regard, lui qui perdait peu à peu contact avec la réalité :

« Tony DiNozzo ! Tu vas rester en vie ! »

Il lui sembla remarquer un léger mouvement dans les pupilles du policier. Un mouvement vers elle. Mais si léger qu'elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé, si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, en même temps que ses poings se fermaient d'eux-mêmes et que ses muscles se contractaient, sous un puissant accès de colère.

« Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! »

Son cri était chargé de rage. Un ton froid, glacé, qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Mais qui eut pour effet d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Tony. Il s'attarda une microseconde sur elle, et elle cru lire un semblant de sourire sur son visage. Une image qui s'effaça cependant aussi vite, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou à son côté, son cœur explosant dans sa poitrine tellement il battait vite et fort alors qu'elle sentait un nouvel accès incontrôlable de colère grimper en elle. Son corps entier tremblait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Sa fureur était à son paroxysme.

Son doigt entra en collision avec le torse de son ami, tandis qu'elle lui martelait froidement :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tony. Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Une main se posa près de son cou, elle la retira d'un brusque mouvement d'épaules.

Quelque chose dégoulina le long de sa joue pour tomber sur sa lèvre, elle comprit au gout salé que c'était une larme. Bientôt suivie de ses consœurs. Sa vue se brouilla, son dos se courba.

« S'il te plaît. Tony. S'il te plaît. »

Elle sentit que sa colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Son ton n'était plus que supplication, alors que, devant elle, Tony DiNozzo venait de fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée près de lui. Peut-être était-elle sortit de son état de torpeur après avoir entendu le cri de colère d'Abby. Ou peut-être que c'était le manque d'oxygène qui l'avait poussé à réagir, puisqu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant plus d'une minute après avoir tiré sur son frère.<p>

Mais à présent, elle était là. Devant lui. Il était tombé au sol, dos contre la terre et les plantes écrasées derrière lesquelles il s'était caché. Il était encore vivant, la regardant d'un œil vitreux alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à son côté, mordillant ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient destiné à ne pas laisser le sanglot qu'elle sentait monter en elle lui échapper.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son grand frère. Il laissa un petit sourire naître sous le geste de tendresse qu'elle lui avait porté.

« Ziva. »

Elle se refusa à répondre après le murmure difficilement lâché par l'israélien. Parler aurait laissé place aux larmes. Et elle ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas donner à son frère cette dernière image d'elle.

« Zi… »

Il grimaça, et hoqueta, cherchant difficile ses dernières bouffées d'oxygène. Elle attrapa l'arrière de son visage pour le placer au creux de ses paumes, et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour mieux comprendre les mots devenus murmures.

« Je…

- Ari, pitié. Reste. »

Les mots avaient dépassé ses lèvres dans un souffle à peine audible, une prière faite dans une montée de désespoir, tandis que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Elle parvint difficilement à les retenir, clignant des yeux pour éviter qu'elles ne dévalent sur ses joues.

« Prends soin de toi, Petite sœur. » souffla Ari d'un ton si bas qu'il obligea Ziva a finir de le comprendre en lisant les deux derniers mots sur les lèvres de son frère. »

Son regard se voila pour devenir vitreux à l'instant même où il prononçait le dernier mot. Sa tête retomba lourdement au creux des paumes de la jeune femme. Elle sentit un long sanglot monter en elle, alors qu'elle reposait l'arrière de la tête de l'israélien au sol pour encadrer son visage de ses deux mains.

« Ari. »

Quelque chose tomba sur la joue de Ari. Une larme. Des larmes contenues pendant la minute qu'avait duré leur adieu. Des larmes qui brûlaient les joues de Ziva David tandis qu'elle dévalait sur son visage pour finir leur course sur la peau de son grand frère.

« Ari... »

Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Elle tomba face contre le torse du jeune homme, laissant son chagrin s'extérioriser à travers des larmes qu'elles avaient contenues et gardées depuis la mort de sa petite sœur, Tali. Laissant place à la douleur de perdre une nouvelle fois un membre de sa famille. Une fois de trop.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est juste magnifique ce chap' ! Non ?<strong>


	17. Gwen : La douleur

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Premièrement, merci beaucoup! Merci pour les reviews du précédents chapitres qui m'ont vraiment touchée et qui étaient formidables! Je tenais vraiment à vous le dire... Merci!_

_Ensuite: Nouveau chapitre, lisez, admirez. Vous le savez déjà: Chapitre de Gwen = Émerveillement, c'est logique, c'est mathématique, c'est obligatoire! _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><em>WJ: *Aide Bébé Tony a sécher les larmes de WJ en mettant un DVD des moments les plus funs d'NCIS*<br>_

_Bones_NCIS: Une review comme ça, ça me touche tellement que je ne sais pas quoi dire *_*... Encore une fois, merci. Vraiment.  
><em>

_Mandy: Réussir à passer de l'émotion, c'est une belle victoire! Tu vas avoir un peu plus de nouvelles de Tony ici (un peu ^^).  
><em>

_Lili: Mais... Mais...Je fais des chapitres drôles, aussi, en contrepartie ^^!  
><em>

_Skye: Ravie que ça t'ai plus! Ta précédente review avait donné le ton pour le précédent chapitre!  
><em>

_Fanfic NCIS: Merci :)! C'est très encourageant ce petit commentaire ^^!  
><em>

_Ari et Ziva: Encore une fois, merci! (même personne que au dessus?).  
><em>

_Cruchot: Rooooh, je vais me répéter, mais... Merci ^^!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 – La douleur<strong>

_La douleur et la souffrance sont des croix personnelles. On est toujours seul à les porter._

Dominique Lévy-Chédeville

.

Gibbs avait toujours cru que l'effondrement de son monde s'était produit le jour de la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Perdre sa femme et sa fille l'avait emmené vers des contrées que le commun des mortels souhaitait ignorer, qu'il rejetait avec force. Il pensait alors ne jamais en revenir. Il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette rencontre avec Mike Franks, un agent du NIS, rapidement suivie de celle de Ducky. Les deux hommes lui avaient apporté beaucoup. Ils lui avaient permis de ne pas sombrer et de remonter un tant soit peu la pente après qu'il soit passé du mauvais côté de la barrière.

La mort de des deux femmes de sa vie et celle de Pedro Hernandez datait de dix ans déjà. Il en avait gardé le sentiment le plus terrible qui soit, la douleur. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était un fantôme et le resterait à jamais, qu'importe les quelques moments de bonheur grappillés de-ci de-là depuis ou l'amitié du docteur et de l'agent.

En voyant la scène sous ses yeux, il commençait à réaliser qu'il s'était peut-être fourvoyé. Pas toutes ces années, non, mais il avait noirci le tableau, se mentant à lui-même.

L'échange des bagages il y a quelques jours aurait pu être un événement presque banal. Il avait cependant marqué le début d'une succession de rencontres, il le comprenait maintenant, plus formidables les unes que les autres. Il avait retrouvé ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces dix dernières années, une famille.

Certes, le mot aurait pu être un peu fort vu qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis peu. Pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Et il risquait bientôt de la perdre. La petite équipe constituée à Marseille était en train de s'effondrer.

* * *

><p>Pendu au téléphone, Simon ne quittait pas des yeux le corps de l'italien et les médecins penchés sur lui. En tant que seul français du groupe (Jeanne avait la double nationalité et était <em>légèrement<em> occupée), il lui avait paru normal de joindre les secours.

Compte tenu de leur situation géographique, un hélicoptère avait été détaché pour venir récupérer le flic et le conduire à l'hôpital dans les plus brefs délais. Il espérait de tout cœur que le blessé tiendrait jusque là.

* * *

><p>Jeanne et Ducky n'avaient rien sous la main qui puisse leur permettre de mettre hors de danger Tony. Malgré leurs connaissances, il leur manquait du matériel. Contenir l'hémorragie était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient encore faire afin de le maintenir en vie.<p>

« Abby, appela le docteur Mallard, écarte-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Il avait besoin de se déplacer et elle gênait le passage, mais la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Le vieil anglais jeta un regard embêté à Timothy et Jimmy un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, tous deux s'approchèrent pour la contraindre, à la fois avec douceur et fermeté, à s'éloigner. Totalement déconnectée de la réalité, la gothique se laissa faire.

Le docteur soupira de soulagement en changeant de place pour se positionner plus efficacement près de son patient. Sa respiration était difficile. Il n'avait pas encore perdu connaissance, mais il se doutait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le risque qu'il ne se réveille pas ensuite était bien trop grand avec son état.

« Anthony, dit-il en prenant son pouls, les secours ne vont pas tarder. »

Il fronça les sourcils en retirant sa main de son cou. Il devait absolument le garder conscient.

« Mon garçon, poursuivit-il, je te serais gré de rester éveillé. Faire la discussion seul est une habitude que j'ai perdu, vois-tu, et je préférerais la faire avec un homme vivant. Ma carrière de légiste s'est arrêtée il y a plus de quinze ans. Je suis devenu psychologue pour avoir un interlocuteur réactif en face de moi. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'être ce genre de patient ? »

La française le regardait ahurie. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Déjà, lors de son premier poste à Londres, après l'armée, on le considérait de la sorte quand il se mettait à discourir près des cadavres comme s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Aussi, il continua sa tirade comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est en 1988 que j'ai pris ce chemin. J'étais à Hong Kong. En venant aux États-Unis, j'ai laissé de côté l'exercice de la médecine médico-légale. Je n'ai pas réellement arrêté les autopsies. Simplement ce sont celles de l'âme et de l'esprit dont je m'occupe, plus de celles du corps. Ce sont ces dernières qui intéressent Jimmy, le sais-tu ? Nous aurions beaucoup à nous dire sur ce sujet, j'en suis sûr. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'Abigail aimerait nous entendre. Cette petite enquête sur l'homme qui en voulait à sa vie lui a beaucoup plu. »

Il vit les traits du jeune homme se tendre. Il ressentait la douleur. C'était bon signe, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours avec eux, même plus qu'il le pensait.

Il s'autorisa un sourire et continua à parler.

* * *

><p>Mort. Ari était mort. Son frère n'était plus.<p>

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle les retiennent. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'était la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Elle pensait juste ne plus la ressentir.

Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde environnement, seulement de ce corps chaud et sans vie sous le sien. Des images défilaient devant ses paupières closes. Il y avait Ari bien sûr, mais aussi Tali, parfois leurs parents. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient heureux. Cela lui semblait loin, très loin.

Elle se souvint de ces moments en famille où seuls des sourires étiraient leurs lèvres, où les larmes étaient de joie. Elle se rappela de cette vie où tout était plus simple, où ils étaient ensemble.

Elle savait que c'était terminé, que plus jamais ils ne partageraient des fou rires ou des instants de complicité. Tout ça était définitivement fini. Sa famille n'était plus.

* * *

><p>Un vrombissement déchira l'air. La plupart levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Les contours d'un hélicoptère se découpait dans le ciel bleu. Enfin, il arrivait. Enfin, le cauchemar se terminait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vous aussi vous avez des étoiles plein les yeux après avoir lu pareil chapitre? :)<em>


	18. PBG : NCIS

**Salut tout le monde ! On ne vous le dira jamais assez, merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Mandy :** C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !

**ncislove :** C'est super de te retrouver sur cette histoire !

**WJ :** Il fallait bien un monologue du doc dans cette histoire ! Et c'est génial s'il t'a plu.

**PBG : **Tu sais, je vais verser ma petite larme si ça continue. Ben oui, on arrive à la fin de la collab, on a passé les cent reviews et tu écris divinement bien, la preuve encore aujourd'hui !

**Bones :** Ou comment m'empêcher de trouver quoi répondre. Les trois A marchent aussi pour tes reviews !

**FanFic :** *rougit devant le compliment* Merci ! Pour le lien, va falloir que tu recommences. Le site ne les prend pas, donc mets des espaces au niveau des points pour que ça marche.

**lili :** Ne t'inquiète pas, on a conclu un marché au début de l'histoire pour Tony et le TBC. Il va bien ! Donc, tu ne mourras pas !

**Aujourd'hui, avec un grand saut dans le temps, vous allez découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de Tony et des autres grâce au superbe chapitre de PBG, qui est aussi l'avant dernier de l'histoire. Hé oui, tout a une fin. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 – N.C.I.S.<strong>

_Se réunir est un début ; rester ensemble est un progrès ; travailler ensemble est la réussite._

Henry Ford

.

Anthony DiNozzo quitta son lit avec un sérieux mal de tête.

Il rabattit sur le côté la lourde couverture blanche qui le recouvrait et se redressa, pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait encore sombre. Les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient les nombreuses voitures garées dans sa rue, ensevelies sous un imposant tas de neige. Il y en avait encore plus que la veille, et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter, étant donné les flocons d'une taille gigantesque qui semblait flotter derrière la vitre qui le séparait du froid extérieur. Inconsciemment, il ramena ses mains l'une contre l'autre, paume contre paume, et les frotta ainsi plusieurs fois, réchauffant sa peau qui s'était refroidie à la seule vue de ce climat polaire.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la porte, son regard survolant la forme encore endormie et recroquevillée sous les draps, de l'autre côté du lit. Il était décidé à s'offrir un café bien brûlant. Un café qui compenserait le moment où il devrait quitter le confort douillet de son appartement pour aller affronter les températures glaciales de Washington. Direction le Navy Yard.

* * *

><p>Son mug brûlant dans la main, il s'installa sur le canapé de tissu noir et laissa son regard errer sur les papiers jonchant la petite table en verre devant lui.<p>

Jeanne avait laissé traîner des publicités vantant les mérites de meubles tous aussi chers et horriblement laids les uns que les autres. Il préférait de loin opter pour un canapé Ikéa, peut-être moche… Mais douillet. Ce qui allait engendrer une longue discussion, beaucoup de soupirs et peut-être même un porte qui se claque. Il le savait d'avance.

Il n'en revenait pas encore. Jeanne. Jeanne Benoît, celle qui dormait actuellement dans son lit, sous sa couette, dans son t-shirt de l'université.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui tirait davantage de la grimace.

La française lui avait sauvé la vie six mois auparavant en limitant les dégâts de son hémorragie après qu'Ari lui ait tiré dessus. Elle était là à son chevet quand il avait retrouvé la réalité, quelques longues heures plus tard. Comme les autres, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, Ducky et Simon. Ils étaient tous là. Chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

Abby l'avait serré tellement fort contre elle qu'il s'était demandé s'il allait y survivre.

Gibbs lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule. Lui avait dit qu'il avait fait du bon boulot. Ce qui se confirmait aujourd'hui puisque il venait de lui proposer un poste d'agent fédéral au NCIS, dans son équipe.

McGee avait bafouillé qu'il était soulagé de le savoir en vie.

Palmer y était allé d'une petite blague qu'il n'avait pas trop compris.

Ducky lui avait raconté une histoire où il avait lui aussi reçu une balle, mais il avait fini par s'endormir après quinze minutes de paroles du psychologue, encore épuisé par les antidouleurs.

Et Jeanne s'était contentée de l'embrasser. Elle était ensuite rentrée à Washington, avec lui. Ils étaient sortis ensembles.

Et la semaine dernière, il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui.

Sa main se serra un peu trop fortement autour du mug, alors qu'il posait un regard éteint sur les publicités devant lui. Vivre avec lui ? Idée la plus stupide qu'il avait eu depuis de bien longues années. Pourquoi il avait fait ça, il ne savait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait Jeanne ? Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il avait la trentaine et qu'il voulait se poser ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour lutter contre le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait submergé six mois auparavant…

Un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Gibbs que Ziva David avait disparu peu avant son entrée à l'hôpital. Depuis qu'elle avait tiré sur son frère, six mois auparavant.

* * *

><p>Son téléphone le coupa dans ses pensées déviant vers le sujet délicat qu'était l'israélienne. Une sonnerie arrivant à temps pour l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans des souvenirs qu'il voulait éloigner de lui.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom du correspondant affiché sur l'écran. Et décrocha avec un franc sourire.

« Ici la ligne des Nounous désespérées, que puis-je pour vous ? entama le jeune homme de sa voix la plus grave et la plus suave.

- Je t'attends ! »

Il sentait l'impatience de la jeune femme à son maximum.

« Abs, il est sept heures. Je commence à huit heures…

- Tony ! Je tourne en rond depuis cinq heures du matin, cinq heures ! Ramène tes fesses ici, tout de suite ! »

Il leva les yeux au plafond, amusé par l'exubérance de son amie.

« Tu étais si impatiente que ça ?

- Je suis devenue laborantine au NCIS, Tony. Au NCIS ! Comment voulais-tu que je ne sois pas impatiente ?

- Excuse-moi pour ma question si idiote soit-elle. »

Il aurait pu rajouter une petite courbette pour suivre avec son ton désolé, mais la jeune gothique n'en aurait pas profité via les vingt kilomètres qui les séparaient.

« Je t'excuse, bougonna-t-elle.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

- Tu n'es pas encore habillé ! »

Oups, il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire.

« Je suis là dans vingt minutes.

- Vingt ! Mais comment veux-tu que je tienne vingt minutes ! ? Je veux enquêter ! Maintenant !

- Abby, c'est notre première journée au NCIS. On ne va pas enquêter aujourd'hui.

- Sûr, DiNozzo ? »

Changement de voix. Tonalité plus grave. Il reconnut tout de suite son propriétaire. L'ancien retraité devenu chef d'équipe au NCIS la semaine précédente. L'ancien retraité devenu _son_ chef d'équipe depuis aujourd'hui.

« Euh… Bien sûr que non, Gib…Patron. On va enquêter. Toute la journée ! »

Il perçut à travers le combiné le léger hochement de tête de l'homme. Son mince sourire amusé. Et devina le café noir posé dans sa main. Une boisson qui, il l'avait compris depuis six mois, était le carburant de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« C'est trop génial ! reprit la voix dynamique de la nouvelle laborantine.

- D'enquêter ?

- Oui ! D'enquêter, de travailler ensemble ! Timmy est déjà là aussi. Il teste son nouvel ordinateur. Il adore son nouvel ordinateur. Mais le mien est plus puissant ! Ha !

- Tout le monde est là, en somme ?

- Tout le monde ! Même Duck' et Palmer sont déjà arrivés. On t'attend, Tony !

- Ne me dis pas que je vais être le retardataire de l'équipe ?

- Tu vas être le retardataire de l'équipe.

- Quelle cruauté.

- C'est la vérité.

- Je suis blessé.

- Plus maintenant. Tu perds du temps, là, à dire n'importe quoi.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te parle.

- Ce qui revient à dire la même chose.

- Soit. Je vais donc te laisser en tête à tête avec ton nouveau spectromètre de masse.

- J'en suis déjà amoureuse.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! A tout de suite !

- Fais vite ! »

Il raccrocha sur ces mots, souriant, amusé par le dynamisme de la jeune femme. Son léger mal de crane avait disparu durant leur conversation, combattu par la bonne humeur envoyée à chacun de ses propos. Une bonne humeur et une amitié qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant six mois, et qu'il partageait depuis avec sa nouvelle équipe du NCIS. Il était depuis aujourd'hui l'agent senior de Gibbs, lui qui, il y a peu, allait sauver sa future meilleure amie en allant la protéger d'une israélien aux longues dents.

Il en avait fait du chemin depuis six mois.

Il avait survécu à la mort, à une balle qui avait bien failli l'emporter loin de ce monde. Il avait trouvé une famille, des amis, un lien qui ne s'expliquait pas mais qui était plus fort que tout. Et il avait emménagé avec son ancienne fiancée devenue sa nouvelle fiancée.

Il avait aussi rencontré une jeune femme qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil à l'instant où il l'avait rencontré. Une jolie jeune femme qui avait tué son frère pour les sauver, lui, Abby et Gibbs, des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Un geste dont il n'avait jamais discuté avec elle, puisqu'elle s'était enfuie avant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, une dernière fois. Pouvoir lui dire qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, bien au contraire. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait trouvé le courage de tirer sur un membre de sa famille, comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait eu un courage exemplaire. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle soit encore là à son réveil pour le lui dire. Mais…

Il réfuta ces pensées d'un vague signe de la main, sourcils foncés, et reposa son mug encore plein sur la table. Il se leva ensuite en direction de la salle de bain. Abby l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Il enfila son manteau, noua son écharpe autour du cou et attrapa ses gants. Son portable sonna alors qu'il allait les enfiler. Il décrocha avant, reposant les gants sur le petit meuble à son côté pour décrocher aussitôt :<p>

« Abs, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me téléporter, tu sais ?

- Vraiment ? Si tu le trouves, dis-le-moi. »

Ce n'était pas Abby.

Il se redressa, les muscles du cou soudainement tendus devant la voix résonnant dans le petit appareil. Une voix teintée d'un accent israélien.

« Je te croyais disparue.

- J'avais des histoires de famille à régler.

- Où es-tu ? »

Une question qu'il se posait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle laissa un léger laps de temps passer avant de lui répondre. En attendant son retour, il suivit des yeux Jeanne pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le visage encore tout ensommeillé. Enfin, il entendit la voix légèrement hésitante de la jolie brune revenir à lui, il baissa son regard pour effacer Jeanne de sa vue.

« Je… Je suis devant ta porte. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et, là, c'est à vous de c<strong>**liquer sur review et de dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Gwen : Pourquoi

**Salut tout le monde ! PBG ne peut pas répondre à vos reviews (merci pour ça !), donc je m'en charge. Pas trop déçus j'espère ?**

**Mandy** : Comment ne pas adorer un bijou pareil, je vous le demande.

**WJ : **Que penser du mot innatendu ? C'est à cause du Tiva ? Pour le génialissime, je suis totalement d'accord !

**Bones :** Aime, adore et adhère à tes coms !

**FanFic : **Merci ! J'irai y faire un tour.

**lili :** J'espère qu'à ton retour tu seras satisfaite du chapitre. Enfin, si je dis Tiva, ça doit te parler, non ?

**ncilove :** C'est clair !^^

**Diab :** Tu as TOUT lu puis TOUT reviewé ? Waouh ! *élève une statue à la gloire de Diab et Albert* Mais... tu crois vraiment que Tony va finir par faire grève à cause du TBC ? *a peur* Non, tu dis ça pour rire, hein ! Hein ? Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau club, je suis sûre que PBG aussi. Mais c'est juste imprononçable !

**Angylafan :** Comment t'as deviné ? C'est super de te retrouver sur cette collab', même si elle se termine aujourd'hui.

**PBG : **C'est avec ce chapitre que se termine cette collab'. *essuie une larme* J'e suis toute émue ! On aura tenu nos engagements je trouve. Il y a du TBC sans _vraiment_ passer par la case hôpital. Et puis on a formé l'équipe ! *sert fort l'auteur dans ses bras* Je t'aime !

**Ce chapitre est donc le dernier. Il suit directement le prédédent. Tiva en vue !**

**Merci de nous avoir suivies dans cette aventure et, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 – Pourquoi<strong>

_On peut aimer sans retour, et pour pouvoir oublier il est plus facile de partir._

Ghada Amer

.

Le portable toujours à la main, il lorgna d'un œil sur la porte d'entrée à deux mètres de lui à peine, puis sur la cuisine où Jeanne préparait son petit déjeuner. Un instant, il pensa qu'il aurait dû hésiter sur la marche à suivre, avant de rapidement lâcher à l'adresse de l'israélienne :

« J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha en vitesse et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la porte.

« J'y vais. » dit-il dès que la française entra dans son champ de vision.

Toujours pas réveillée, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Il ne s'attarda pas, donnant des aspects de fuite à son départ. Il attrapa ses gants et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour passer dehors, avant de la refermer de la même manière.

Dès qu'il fut sur le seuil, il se figea.

« Ziva. » souffla-t-il en détaillant la jeune femme près de lui.

Vêtue chaudement, elle affichait un sourire contrit sans le quitter des yeux. Ses mains jouaient avec un bonnet sombre. Elle était nerveuse. Son regard remonta jusqu'à son visage, rougi par le froid. Il combla l'espace entre eux et l'entoura de ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, dit-il à son oreille. Tu m'as manqué. »

Son corps tendu se détendit doucement.

« Toi aussi. » avoua-t-elle.

Il se détacha d'elle et indiqua l'escalier.

« Tu peux parler en marchant ? »

Son sourire se fit franc.

« Abby n'est pas la seule à être multitâche. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'entraîna vers les marches.

Ziva mit son bonnet dès qu'ils furent dehors. Il enfila ses gants. La neige tombait toujours, il faisait encore plus froid qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Ils cheminèrent en silence. Les trottoirs étaient déserts. Les gens ne s'amusaient pas à se promener dehors et seul le passage des voitures donnait un peu de vie à la rue.

Tony eut une pensée pour Abby lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de sa Mustang. Sûr qu'il serait vraiment en retard aujourd'hui. Pour un premier jour de boulot, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais il y avait plus important que la ponctualité dans la vie. Et il saurait éviter les foudres de la gothique comme de son nouveau patron lorsqu'il leur donnerait la raison de son retard. Il en était certain.

« Tu vas mieux. » déclara Ziva en rompant le silence installé entre eux.

Sa voix lui fit quitter ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur son visage. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Les médecins français sont aussi bons que les nôtres, tu sais, répondit-il la voix teinté d'amusement.

- Il avait visé le cœur, rappela-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, _ton frère_ a visé le cœur, mais il l'a raté et tu l'as tué avant qu'il ne nous descende tous pour de bon. »

Aussitôt, elle détourna la tête. Il s'arrêta et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Ziva, il faut qu'on en parle.

- C'est de ma faute !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- C'est à cause d'Ari que tout est arrivé. Je ne l'en ai pas empêché.

- Tu lui as demandé de vendre ses services au plus offrant et de tuer Abby parce qu'elle était gênante pour des types plus riches que je ne le serai jamais ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, tu n'es pas responsable. »

Elle évita de nouveau son regard, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

« C'était la seule chose à faire Ziva. Le tuer était la seule solution. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de faire la même chose à ta place, trouver ce courage là pour faire ça... Et je me doute que ça a été difficile pour toi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as dû endurer ! Mais je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Sans toi, je serais mort, Abby et Gibbs aussi.

- J'aurais pu empêcher tout ça, Tony. La première fois, à la conférence, je l'ai rattrapé. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je le tenais en joue et quand il s'est retourné... »

Elle braqua de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« C'était Ari. C'était mon frère le responsable. Et je l'ai laissé partir.

- Tu l'as dit, c'était ton frère. Qui n'aurait pas fait la même chose ?

- J'ai essayé de lui parler au téléphone. Ça n'a rien donné. Alors je lui ai donné rendez-vous.

- C'est comme ça qu'il a débarqué à Lyon, à la planque. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il s'est joué de moi, Tony. Si je n'avais pas été aussi naïve...

- Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Ziva. Et puis, je suis vivant. On l'est tous.

- Ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas.

- On s'est bien occupé de moi. »

Il lui sourit et épousseta la neige sur ses épaules, avant de reproduire son geste sur lui-même. Les flocons tombaient toujours. Aucun d'eux n'avaient cependant envie de vouloir bouger.

« Je pensais que tu serais là à mon réveil, reprit-il. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Pourquoi attendre six mois avant de revenir ? On s'est inquiété ! Tu étais introuvable !

- J'avais des choses à régler.

- Des affaires de famille, c'est ça ? Liées au Mossad je suppose.

- J'en ai fait partie.

- Comme ton frère, je sais. Et ton père en est le directeur adjoint. »

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits.

« Abby l'a découvert au labo à Lyon, expliqua-t-il. Pour ton père, c'est venu après.

- Alors tu peux comprendre que j'ai eu des choses à régler.

- Pendant six mois ?

- C'était... compliqué.

- Qu'est-ce-qui était compliqué, Ziva ?

- Apprendre la mort d'Ari à mon père, lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, le gérer, faire mon deuil, régler pas mal de choses en Israël, me couper définitivement du Mossad.

- Ne me fait pas croire que ça t'a pris six mois. Trois ou quatre je veux bien, mais pas six. »

Elle le considéra un instant avant de jeter un regard à l'appartement au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu vas être en retard au NCIS, reprit-elle ensuite sombrement. C'est bien là-bas que tu travailles maintenant, non ? Avec tous les autres.

- Pas _tous_ les autres. Tu n'es pas là. Et être en retard n'a pas d'importance. Alors réponds-moi, pourquoi as-tu mis six mois pour venir me voir ?

- Tout est dans ce mot, Tony. _Te_ voir. »

Elle le contourna et s'éloigna à pas rapides dans la rue. Il la rattrapa, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et lui faire face.

« Tu es venue aux États-Unis, dit-il. Tu es venue _me_ voir. Tu as attendu six mois pour ça. Pourquoi ? »

Un voile de colère passa devant ses yeux.

« Tu as raison, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique, je n'aurais pas dû venir. Tout va bien pour toi, après tout. La balle n'a pas fait de dégât. Tu as une infirmière à domicile, un nouveau travail qui te plait avec des gens que tu apprécies. Revenir était stupide de ma part ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, elle se détacha de sa main et reprit sa route. Il la rattrapa encore, passant devant elle pour lui couper le chemin. Il s'empara de ses bras pour empêcher toute retraite et fit la seule chose qui pouvait la maintenir sur place. Il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Postée à la fenêtre, Jeanne Benoit ne manquait rien de la scène se jouant dans la rue. Elle savait qu'elle aurait sans doute dû être hors d'elle avec ce qu'il se passait en bas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère. Les voir ainsi tous les deux, c'était mettre en évidence ce qui n'allait pas avec Tony depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Ils vivaient dans le mensonge. Leur histoire n'avait pas recommencé. Cela n'était pas possible puisqu'elle s'était terminée il y a plus de deux ans avec son départ pour la France.<p>

Elle avait voulu croire qu'un eux était encore possible il y a six mois. Elle réalisait à présent qu'elle s'en était persuadée en sachant toute fois pertinemment qu'elle était dans l'erreur. Parce que la femme que voulait Tony à ses côtés n'était pas elle contrairement à ce que tous deux avaient voulu penser_._

* * *

><p>Ziva se détacha doucement de lui, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.<p>

« Tony, non. »

Il la fixa sans comprendre.

« Tu... il y a Jeanne. »

Il secoua la tête, capturant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je me suis remis avec Jeanne pour de mauvaises raisons et je crois qu'elle en a autant conscience que moi. »

Il marqua un temps.

« C'est à cause d'elle que tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Alors c'est ça.

- Dès que vous vous êtes revus...

- Tu t'es dit c'est reparti pour un tour entre eux ? Eh bien, non.

- Vous êtes ensemble.

- Mais je me sens toujours aussi seul. » avoua-t-il.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec espoir.

« Tu me manquais, ajouta-t-il.

- Et elle ?

- Chacun son tour de rompre, non ? »

Elle sourit. Il pencha sa tête vers elle avant de s'arrêter.

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ou tu comptes disparaître encore si je le fais ? »

Elle secoua la tête, un air faussement désespéré sur le visage et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

Un téléphone sonna, rompant l'instant presque aussitôt après qu'il ait commencé. Avec un grognement et une phrase bien sentie pour le correspondant, Tony décrocha.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

- Comment ça quoi ? répliqua la voix outrée d'Abby. Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais déjà être là !

- Abs, j'ai eu un contretemps.

- Jeanne, hein ! »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel au ton de sa voix. Elle ne supportait pas la française, surtout pas depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie.

« Non, Abby, pas _Jeanne._

- Alors quoi ? »

Tony tendit l'appareil à Ziva avec un sourire.

« C'est pour toi. »

Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô, Abby ?

_- _ZIVA ! » hurla la gothique folle de joie en reconnaissant sa voix.

Tony éclata de rire devant la moue de l'israélienne. Ses tympans en avaient pris un sacré coup.

« Tu es revenue ? poursuivit Abby tout aussi fort. Mais c'est génial ! Faut que tu viennes au NCIS ! Tu vas voir l'agence est géniale ! J'ai jamais eu un labo aussi grand ! Et il reste une place dans l'équipe !

- Abby, je ne pense pas que...

- Gibbs sera d'accord pour que tu travailles avec nous ! Tout le monde sera d'accord ! Il faut qu'on fête ton retour ! Parce que tu restes, hein ?

- Oui, je reste.

- C'est super ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Et toi aussi il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! »

Ziva jeta un regard ennuyé à Tony, lequel avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon courage. » articula-t-il en silence.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

* * *

><p>Jeanne se détacha de la fenêtre et gagna le canapé sur lequel elle se laissa tomber. Elle attrapa les papiers posés sur la table basse. D'un geste, elle les déchira. D'un autre, elle récupéra son carnet d'adresse dans sac posé au sol. Elle fit défiler les pages et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle.<p>

Elle rentrerait en France lors de ses prochaines vacances. Et elle savait qui appeler là-bas pour oublier la nouvelle et dernière séparation avec Tony. Un certain Simon. Un autre cœur brisé, par une gothique celui-là. Entre français éconduits, on pouvait s'entraider, pas vrai ? Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il était plutôt pas mal le petit parisien.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Un 'tit commentaire pour finir cette aventure en beauté ?<strong>


End file.
